The Story Of Emily Stark
by MysteryGal5
Summary: How Emily Stark lives her somewhat normal life being the daughter of genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark (series of one-shots told mostly from Emily's POV) *Accepting Requests*
1. Prologue

**Yeah, new story. And all three of my stories have a few things in common. One, Emily Stark. Two, Avengers Kids. For those of you wondering, this takes place in between the PNG series and right before Graduation Mishap. **

**Yes, these are one-shots told from Emily's POV.**

**And yes, I see Emma Stone as Emily Stark**

* * *

Prologue:

I'm just a teenage girl. 16 years young with shoulder length dark brown hair and green eyes. Like all the other teenage girls, I wear the latest trends, go shopping and attend high school. I bet you're all asking yourselves the same question. Who am I?

My name is Emily Maria Stark. Yes, you guessed it. I am the daughter of genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, Tony Stark; or better known as Earth's Mightiest Hero, Iron Man. My other parent or legal guardian is my dearest mother, his assistant in more ways than one, Virginia "Pepper" Potts. You may be thinking right now that I'm lucky to have my father as a superhero, but I'm here to tell you that you're wrong. (Even though it is pretty awesome). Just because my dad is a billionaire, doesn't mean that everything is applicable at my fingertips. (Well it is most of the time).

Ok…now I'm losing myself. Whatever you just read above, is not my point. My point is that I'm here to tell you how I, Emily Maria Stark live a normal- or in my case, _A Stark Normal Life_. That is, when I'm not getting into trouble or attempting not to get in trouble. Beyond this point, this is the story of Emily Stark.

* * *

**Look, truth is, one of the other reasons I haven't been updating was mainly because I've been typing chapters for this story, and I came up with about 30 different one-shots. **

**Follows, Favorites, Reviews and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	2. That's Why There's A Pass Code

**My first actual one-shot. Ok, maybe this take place before PNG and I wrote this before Iron Man 3 and didn't know that Tony injected computer thingys into his arm to initiate the Mark XLII. So just go with the flow.**

* * *

That's Why There's a Pass Code

Being the daughter of Tony Stark isn't easy. Even though you all might think it's all gifts and galore, it's not. Well, it is half the time. The other half is exploring the large tower I live in. You see, there were places in the tower I was restricted to go to for many reasons. But today was one of those days I decided to go exploring.

Today, my dad had a press conference in Washington to attend and my mom had to go with him. When I was offered to go with them, they mentioned the White House and practicing for my future as CEO of Stark Industries. I still said no. They both needed to gain trust in me. Even though I've done a lot of stuff making them not trust me. In my defense, those boring press conferences are way duller than school just by the sound of it.

I took the elevator down one of those floors I wasn't allowed on. They told me a million times to never even enter that floor; and that was a million of times where I don't listen to them. I didn't see what was wrong about it. My dad's Iron Man suits were in there.

As I approached the door, I tried the handle and noticed it was locked.

"Jarvis, open the door." I commanded as I swiveled the handle even more.

"I'm sorry Miss. Stark." It responded. Was he serious? "Your parents have advised me to-"

"Mute." I interrupted cutting him off. I was tired of those lectures he gave me. Not like I hear those from mom and dad. If he wanted to play that way, then I'll just figure out how to get in myself. From what I could see, it was a 5 digit pass code. "Let's see…" I muttered. Pass codes are usually catchy and easy to remember. From the top of my mind, my own name had 5 letters and was simple to remember. Not to brag, I was his only, which makes me his favorite child. So I entered the numbers that spelled my name. '36459'. The machine shined a red light meaning it was wrong.

I backed away feeling slightly rejected. There were other options that his pass code could be. Ohh, I got it! Stark. It was simple and easy to remember and his own last name. Typical dad move. I entered the numbers that spelled Stark, '78275'. The door beeped green and swung open. "Typical dad…" I muttered as I walked in.

Being in dad's lab was like my own little euphoria. I was mesmerized by all his suits. The endless amount of designs and colors; even though most of had at least one tidbit of red. Was this my future at Stark Industries? Building a number of suits? Or like my mom, actually doing work? Speaking of that, I wonder if he has ever made a suit for me.

I highly doubt that. If he did, why wouldn't I be allowed to be here? As I wandered deeper into the lab, I tripped on a box that was just sitting in the middle of the floor. Honestly, who puts a damn box right where someone like me could easily fall and break their neck? Yet, I have to admit, it is a bit of my fault for not seeing the box there. Whatever.

My curious side was tingling as I crept up to the box wondering what was in it. Come on, you know you're wondering too. I bent down beside it and opened it revealing a box of Iron Man parts. And I thought it would actually be something interesting. Whatever. I got up and started heading off elsewhere in the lab. But a beeping noise distracted me. It's not like I get distracted easily or anything, the beeping noise was piercing my ears. Before I knew it, the box exploded and one of the parts were flying in my direction. I placed my arm above my face to block it but instead of the piece flying around; it clung on my arm and formed a repulsive ray.

I get it now, it was forming a suit. Epic! As the rest of the suit formed I felt like Iron Man- or in my case, Iron Girl. So this is what it would be like being a superhero. Maybe this was my future!

"Jarvis, you here?" I asked. Might as well know so I can do some stuff.

"Yes, I am, Miss. Stark." Jarvis responded. Sweet! Now to do what I've wanted to do for years.

"Let's fly this."

As the suit began to hover, I entered my own state of euphoria. It felt like a little kids running down on Christmas morning to open their presents. I flew out of the lab onto the streets of New York City. When I reached the sky, all the buildings looked like the hotels you buy while playing monopoly. This was the best thing I have ever done. And that's a Stark saying that. Nothing could ruin this moment.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Washington, DC (Nobody's POV)_

Tony was in the middle of sitting in a press conference listening to the president talk about stuff he already knows the answer to over and over again. He turned around and saw Pepper behind him.

"Pepper." He whispered. "How much longer is this snooze fest?"

"I'm not sure." Pepper replied. "Just listen okay?"

Tony smiled at her and turned back around to listen. But to his loss, someone walked in and interrupted the press conference.

"Mr. President." He said. "There seems to be an unidentified flying object flying New York City as we speak."

"What is it? Aliens?" He asked. After the battle of New York, guessing aliens was no longer a rhetorical question.

"No. It seems to be a suit similar to one of Mr. Starks."

All eyes fell on Tony demanding answers. He crept in front of the microphone and decided to set the record straight.

"Look, I'll be brutally honest." Tony admitted. "I have one suit under this table for my own reasons. And the rest are at home guarded by my top security system. And the only one at home is my-" He bit his tongue after realizing his point. Tony turned around and already saw Pepper at the back of the room on her cell. When she hung up, she shook her head meaning that Emily wasn't home. "You know what; I'll be taking care of this." He picked up his Mark V suitcase from under the table and headed out. He walked up to Pepper and whispered, "Meet us back at home. We're going to have to deal with this."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_(Emily's POV)_

I was flying above the buildings when an US fighter jet interrupted my lovely moment. What the hell did they want?

"Identify yourself." It commanded.

"Why?" I asked them. "It's not like I'm doing anything wrong." I flew past them and took a few sharp turns past some buildings so I'll lose them. After they flew by me, I flew back. Ha for them. They just got outsmarted by a teenage girl.

When I flew by the ocean, I was about to fly above when the suit decided to have a damn mind of its own. It stopped right before I could fly over the ocean.

"Jarvis. What the hell are you doing?"

"Emily Maria Stark!" I heard the suit yell. That wasn't Jarvis' voice. It was my dad's. Shit. He was on to me. Wait, what the hell was he doing home?

The suit flew back to the tower and crash landed on the roof. The suit disassembled on its own and I looked up from the ground and saw my dad. "Hey Daddy!" I exclaimed trying to look all sweet. "You're home early."

"Do you have any idea on how much trouble you're in?!" He yelled at me. From behind him, I saw my mom appear.

"Emily…" She said. I could tell she was trying to be all nice. "Why would you do such a thing?" I shrugged my shoulders. I guess I just felt like it. "Well, that's a real answer."

"How are we going to punish her?" My dad muttered to my mom. That's great, I thought rhetorically.

"I don't know." My mom responded. I was internally cheering. "Leaving her here isn't a good option."

"I got it!" My dad exclaimed. This isn't a good sign. "Maybe she should come with us…" Damn it. Now I have to attend one of those incredibly boring press conferences. Wish me luck.

"And just in time." My mom smiled at me. "We have one tomorrow in Chicago. Pack your bags Emily."

"No…" I moaned. "Just ship me off to boarding school for all I care. I don't want to go to those boring meetings."

"Sorry little Stark." My dad said as he put me in a hug. "That's Why There's A Pass Code."

* * *

**Seem good so far? **

**Reviews, recommendations, favorites and follows are always accepted :D**


	3. A Shopping Disaster

**No, I'm not updating them all at once. Too much work.**

**This happens after PNG**

* * *

Shopping Disasters:

I was dressed in my usual garments: Denim skinny jeans, a bright green sweater and my lavender vans. I paired it with my black mini-purse small enough to fit a Chihuahua in it and headed out the door. Where was I headed? The place where every teenage girl heads off to at least once in a while. Or in my case, everyday. The mall!

I planned to spend the day with my dearest friends, Angela Rogers and Merida Barton. You might know Angela as the bouncy cheerleader who's also the daughter of Captain America, has nice blonde hair with a few streaks of brown and Merida for being a master archer with the bouncy red curls, daughter of the master assassin duo. From what I could see, Angela was wearing a casual pink floral dress and tanned flats. I really need to borrow that floral dress sometime. But there was no Merida in sight. As I walked up to her, she was talking on the phone.

"Hello my dear friend." I greeted her.

Angela held up one finger signaling me to give her a minute.

"Yes dad." Angela said into her phone. "I know I have to be home by curfew. You don't have to tell me 100 times…Call Xavier, for all we know, he could be playing football anywhere." Xavier was Angela's annoying twin brother who was also the school's reining football captain. "I know nobody will be home when I come back…Look dad, Emily is standing right in front of me…Yeah…Bye." She hung up her phone and smiled at me.

"Overprotective dad?" I asked her. From what I could make out from that phone call, I could just imply that.

"Yes." She nagged. "But every dad always protects his daughter. I guess that's why he called me and not Xavier."

I laughed at her comment but noticed something missing. "Where's that rambunctious RedHead?"

"Couldn't make it." Angela replied.

"What?! I blame her parents being assassins." It was a legitimate answer since her parents were master assassins, Black Widow and Hawkeye.

"That's your excuse for everything involving her." Ok, that was true. I always used that excuse whenever she couldn't make it. The one I used for Angela's was that her dad was from the forties or her mom is a master SHIELD agent.

"Hey!" I defended myself. "It has been true…only twice."

"Just screw it." Angela said. "Where do you want to start?"

"My favorite store in this whole mall: Garage." I suggested. It was my favorite store in the whole world, let alone this mall. I got half of my clothes from there.

As we walked in, it was a typical teenage store. Series of clothes were everywhere along with customers, employees roaming around to the song on the radio which was currently Demi Lovato's 'Heart Attack'.

"You think this is pretty?" Angela asked me as she held up a shirt she liked. I had to admit, it was cute. It was a cute light blue off the shoulder crop top with the words, 'Sweetie' on it.

"Your dad is from the what, 1940's?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Then I really don't think he's going to let you leave the house wearing that."

"Good point." Angela replied as she threw the shirt back on its rack. "One time, my dad gave me a lecture on how it was mandatory that girls wear dresses up to their feet."

I snickered as we walked deeper into the store. We reached the swim suit section and were nearly mesmerized by all of them. The endless amount of colors, designs, and additional features like bows or fringe hypnotized me. Price didn't matter even though I had a lot of money. Meaning that I could buy as much as I wanted to last the summer. Or life time.

"Angela." I called for in the middle of my daydream of me at the beach working out one of those bikinis. "We should check out there." There was no response. I snapped back into reality and noticed the Blonde wasn't beside me. When I looked around, I saw that she was already picking out bikinis.

"You looked all awestruck back there." Angela stated. Well who wouldn't be?

"What about you?" I asked her looking at all the bikinis in her hand. "You seem to be picking out swimsuits for your entire lifeline."

"Hey. This is just for the summer."

Before I could respond, a white flash hit our eyes. Was it heaven? Did I die? Out of all the times I've gotten into trouble, I found it shocking that I actually made it here. But did I really have to die before going to some tropical island in a new bikini?

Once my vision adjusted, I realized what it was. Cameras. From a group of the worst people on Earth. And I thought Xavier was annoying. Their notepads in their hands along with recorders trying to get a word out of me which is what makes them my public enemy's #1. You guessed it right. The paparazzi.

I get it. I'm a beautiful teenager girl out with her attractive blonde friend who people want a picture of. There's that theory, or they're just stalking the daughter of the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark.

"Emily." One of them called. Ok, they knew my name. Not creepy at all. "What are you doing here?" Honestly, what other reason would a girl be doing at the mall.

"What do you think she's doing here?" Angela asked them rhetorically. This was why she was my best friend. Always there for me. "Are you all honestly that stupid?" Oh snap, she did not just ask that.

"Who's your friend Emily?" Another one asked. Angela gave them a disgusted face for asking her name. Ok, first they know my name and now they want to stalk my friends. That's a new level of low; even for them.

"None of your business." I responded as we pushed through them. Great addition to our shopping day…even though we didn't actually shop. "And what you should all be asking yourself is why you all decide to waste minutes of your life asking a teenage girl what's going on in her life."

"Oh…" They all muttered. I knew something evil was mixing in their heads. "It's like that."

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Angela and headed out of the store.

"Angela, I'm sorry." I told her. We walked to a different part of the mall. "I'll buy you a smoothie."

"It's alright." She responded. "I meant for the sorry part. I still want the smoothie."

I laughed at her. I knew she would still want that smoothie. "Imagine if Merida was here."

"Yeah…she would beat the living shit out of all of them before they could even take a picture."

"You do know that you could just do that." I mean, she was a mixed-martial artist after all.

"I know, but I don't want to get in trouble for it." Now that was a smart move.

After I bought our smoothies, I noticed a figure walking up to us. I'm trying to make out who it was, but it seemed Angela was one-step ahead of me.

"Xavier." She called. Why did it have to be him? Out of all people. On Earth. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm your ride home." He responded. Wait a second…since when can Xavier drive? And since when we're we leaving?

"Want to give me a lift?" I asked Xavier. He just gave me a look and was about to say no until Angela elbowed him in the stomach. That's my friend.

"I guess we can stop by Stark Towers." He said. That was more like it.

"No seriously bro, why are you here?" Angela asked him. I was wondering too. "My curfew isn't for another hour."

"Let's just say that when mom was called for work at SHIELD, they showed her an interesting tidbit in the newspaper on how you called paparazzi stupid and has something to say to you."

Angela moaned as she went in the car. Wait, if Angela's mom knows that she called the paparazzi stupid, which means that I'm in a bigger pile of shit than Angela.

I walked out of the elevator of my house and noticed it was pitch silent. Mom and dad might not be home. Point for me. Now they might not know that I lashed out at the press.

"Emily Stark!" I heard my mom yell. This is the day I die. Wait, I had about 5 seconds to escape. I turned around and was about to run into the elevator but slammed against the closed-door.

"C'mon Jarvis…" I muttered. "Just open the damn doors."

"I'm sorry Miss. Stark." Jarvis said. "Your parents have advised me not to let you leave the tower at any costs." Damn it. I tried that too many times.

At the nick of time, they both stormed down the stairs. I know what's going to happen. They're going to give me a lecture on how you should be treating society the same as everyone else and not like a discarded wrapper. Although if you ask me, they should be treated like that. While they vent out what they need to say, I'm going to think of a clever comeback.

"Do you know what you did to the press?!" My mom exclaimed. Of course I knew what I did. I meant to do that. Not to mention that I was kind of there when it happened.

"I told them off." I responded with my smartass attitude.

"You just made a bad name for us." My dad told me. Ok, maybe I had a point there. "Now it's going to be even worse than it already was." My mom slapped his arm.

Ok, now is the time where I show off the clever comeback I spent a good 5 seconds on. "I'm sorry Mother and Father. I know what I did wrong and don't regret it at all. But think about this. For future references, the paparazzi will know to never mess with Emily Maria Stark while she's shopping."

My parents' frowns turned into smiles. I knew that it would work. I skipped past them and went to my room.


	4. Skipping School

Skipping School:

Here I was, past 10:00pm on a school night on my computer. Don't tell my parents this, but I was doing the essay I was supposed to write for tomorrow. Also, don't mention that it was assigned 2 weeks ago and I just typed the date. It was supposed to be about what my dad does for a living. 2000 words on how to explain what he does during the day. It's not that I didn't want to do it; my only problem was on _how_ to sum it all in 2000 words. I took a sip of my coffee and slumped in my computer chair hopeless. Right now, I was wishing that a miracle would happen that could restrict me from writing this.

A small knock was tapping on my door. Maybe my miracle was happening.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and my mom walked in. "Yes Mother?"

"Emily, you don't have to be all fancy when you talk to me." She replied. Fine, if she wants me to talk all rude to her, suit herself. But I won't. My mom looked in my closet and was scanning through my clothes.

"Mom." I turned around in my swivel chair and looked at her. "We are not sharing clothes."

My mom just laughed. "Honey, I'm looking for something for you to wear."

Was she serious? "I think I'm old enough to dress myself."

"No, you're Skipping School tomorrow and coming with us to Baltimore."

"Why?" I asked as I stood beside her. I didn't care why; any reason to get out of that essay I never started.

"Because last time you were here, you went into your father's lab and flew a suit across the city." I guess Mom had a point there. She pulled out a cute dress I forgot I owned. It was a white knee-high dress with black straps covered in jade green and peacock blue flowers. "You're wearing this."

"I forgot I owned that." I said as I placed it on me and twirled around in it. How bad can tomorrow actually be?

* * *

_The Next Day in Baltimore, the Most Boring City Ever:_

HELP ME! Baltimore is the most boring city I've ever been to. I was sitting in the front row of the paparazzi as my dad was at the podium talking away. I think I would rather be in detention for not completing that essay then sit here. (And yes, I've been in detention before). My mom was beside me wearing a grey dress with a black belt, black stilettos and her hair in a bun actually listening. Geez, she was not bored unlike me. All they were talking about was stuff about Stark Industries.

"Mr. Stark, what will be the future of Stark Industries when you and Ms. Potts are gone?" One of them asked. Wow, these people are more retarded than I thought. Even I know the answer to that.

"Obvious answer." My dad said as he smirked towards me. "My daughter Emily Stark." He pointed towards me. All those people looked at me with their notepads and cameras in their hands ready to take action. I waved to them to look friendly.

"No pictures." My mom told them. Yeah, nobody needs to know that I spent my day doing this. She turned around and smiled at me as I muttered the words, 'Thank you.'

The attention was back towards my dad. "Emily is the heiress to Stark Industries."

"How can you tell that Emily is capable of handling Stark Industries?" Another reporter asked. Ok, I find that rude. Like these people probably think I'm a stupid rich kid like on television. Typical stereo types. Or they can't accept the fact that Stark Industries will one day be ruled by a woman. Not to mention that I am right here!

"You all have a problem with that?" My dad asked them. Finally, someone who gets me.

"As journalists, we need to know all of the facts."

I stood up. I really don't know why I did that but all eyes were now on me. Awkward… But they want to know all the facts, so here they come.

"Emily…" My mom muttered. "What are you doing?"

"Giving them the facts they all want." I responded as I walked up to the podium.

"My daughter Emily." My dad moved out of the way and I was now in front of the microphone. Damn it, I didn't write out what to say. Better just wing it as usual.

"You all know me as Emily Stark." I started. That was a stupid starter, but aw, what the hell. "Daughter of Mr. Tony Stark and Ms. Pepper Potts. What you just learned is that I am the heiress to Stark Industries once my parents are long gone. And I know exactly what every one of you is thinking. Does Emily have the potential to take the reins? Well, I, myself aren't 100% sure. But I will learn how to along the way. Although, let's be honest, so far, I have about 12% of potential. Round it up, you get 15%."

One of them raised their hand and I accepted. Maybe standing at a podium is "How are your successes so far?"

"Good question." I replied. Now I felt like my dad. Guess I am prepping for my future. "I am excelling in the maths, sciences and am a member of the robotics club at my high school. If you ask me, that's all that Stark Industries needs."

"What about your ability to be in charge of Stark Industries?"

"Well then, we'll see when we get there." I replied as I walked off the podium and my dad walked back on.

Most of them had mixed reactions; but not because of what I said. I looked down at my feet and noticed my selection of bright green converse with this dress. Oh, well who says that I can't wear my converse with my dress? Even though I ripped this look off of Merida. Since they we're now whispering amongst each other, I spun around brightly and flashed a bright smile towards them.

"Ripped this off of my redheaded friend. You like it?" They all remained speechless. They expected me to dress for the occasion? No, I like heels, although I prefer not to wear them. Unlike Merida who was actually against them.

Well what can I say, Baltimore was very boring. I will never be coming back here. Ever. And that's what I get for snooping around my dad's workshop. Maybe, I can write my essay on today...or not write it at all and end up in detention (again).

* * *

**Not the best, I know. **

**Favorites, Follows, Reviews and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	5. Dance Party

**Ok, everyone. I am so fucking sorry for the late update but I kind of lost the USB with this story on it, but then I found it again. I don't make any promises but I will attempt to update more frequent...**

**NO COPYRIGHT TO WHATEVER SONGS I USED BELOW!**

* * *

Dance Party:

This was one of those days. What was it you're asking? It was one of those days where my dad insists on taking my mom on a 'date'. I'll just be lucky if they don't come back saying I'll be an older sister. In other, possibly more _appropriate _words, I'll just be alone here for 4 hours with nothing to do. That's right, there's me, a teenage girl who always gets into trouble, a blasting sound system, 42 Iron Man suits, and just 4 hours to kill. An evil grin approached my face as I thought, 'What could I possibly do…'

Dance Party!

"Jarvis, am I allowed to use the suits?" I asked. I wonder if dad ever forgot about the time I actually flew around the city in one of them. And I can't invite my friends over. Stupid rules.

"Your father has advised me not to let you leave the tower with them." He replied. Yes!

"Well Jarvis, bring them all here. All 42."

"But Miss. Stark-"

"Who said that I'm leaving the tower with them?" I smirked. That is how you twist the words around.

10 minutes later, all the suits were somewhere in the living room as planned. This was going to be the best dance party ever. But first, just to go through some rules so the tower can stay in one piece by the time my parents get back.

I stood on the table with a bullhorn in my hand. "Ok suits!" I yelled getting all of their attention. "We're going to have a dance party! Note, one bomb, repulsive ray blast, any use of weaponry or making a way to contact my parents and you get booted out. Alright?" They all nodded their heads. I guess dad adapted the suits to listen to me. For once I feel appreciated...I think.

I shook myself as a bit of a warm-up. "Jarvis, you know what to do…"

"Indeed, Miss. Stark." He replied as the music started playing. I was the only one dancing at the moment with the suits acting casual in the background. Well, as casual as an empty suit can get. I might as well be the shining star. I shook my hips as a current trend to the best part was about to happen.

"_Con los terroristas  
Ey Shake  
Ey Shake  
Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey  
Shake, Ta. Ta  
and do the Harlem Shake."_

At that moment, all the suits began doing a dance along with me. The Mark VII spun around a few times and placed me on Mark VI's shoulders. Best version of the Harlem Shake ever. Take that worthless losers on the internet. Although, if I do post this internet, my dad will probably find it and banned me from even looking at a suit.

When the song ended, I noticed that I had about 2 hours left. Where the hell did the time go? Oh right, it took about an hour and a half just to get all the suits up here. Anyways, I decided to continue the party even though I was exhausted.

"Jarvis don't stop the music. But slow it down for this one."

"Alright Miss. Stark." I smiled at his- or its response. But that smile faded away when Beethoven's Fur Elise started playing. I mean, this isn't a retirement home.

"I meant something that's not from the pioneer's times."

"My apologies Miss." The music stopped and Jarvis selected a slow song that was actually from our generation. One of my personal favorite.

"_And who do you think you are?"_

I stood there alone for a bit. Well, who could dance to this song by themselves? This was a dance meant to be shared by a partner. And I was looking at 42 possibilities.

_"Running around leaving scars."_

The Mark XV walked up to me. I turned around and felt kind of flattered. To me, I gave no shits to the fact it was an empty machine. Romance is romance either way. Besides, it's not like any boys from my generation are this romantic.

_"Collecting your jar of hearts."_

"Well, what do you want?" I asked. I knew what it wanted. I just thought it would be cuter if it could somehow ask me. The Mark XV bowed down and gestured out one of his hands. I could imply he wanted to dance with me. "Ok." I said as I held his hand. I placed one hand on his shoulder as the other one was with his pointing forward. His other hand was on my waist. We started to spin around as the some continued.

_"And tearing love apart."_

"You know, Mark XV, you're a good dancer." I had to admit. They did dance well for a hollow machine. Heck, they danced better than me. He nodded his head as a way of responding.

"_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me…_

_Don't come back at all…" _

"Really?" I asked it. It looked around as if it was confused. "My dad can make you dance but not talk? You can even blast missiles and shoot lasers but not talk? Not even one word?" It nodded his head.

When the song ended, I looked at the suits. Each one of them were now desperate to take the next dance with me. But which one could I pick?

"Play a fast one." I told Jarvis. In an instant, some catchy song was playing. I could identify it from those old movies mom made me watch. I think it was Grease. Sounded like it. "What song is this?"

"It seems to be, 'You're The One That I Want'." Jarvis responded.

"Seems legit." I looked back at all the suits. "Sky blue, sky blue. I will pick you." My finger landed on Mark XXXIX. He walked up to me and held me the proper position. He spun me around and even threw me in the air at some points. I don't get why dad made these suits a better dancer than he was.

'_You better shape up  
'Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
Nothing left  
Nothing left for me to do'_

The dance ended with the Mark XXXIX carrying me bridal style. Now that was a pro dance. And this was the way to spend four hours of boredom. The suits applauded us as it let me go.

"Jarvis, how much more time do I have?" I asked.

"You have approximately 10 minutes."

"10 minutes!" I exclaimed. Oh shit. I was going to be busted. "Jarvis! Send the suits back!"

As the suits went back to the lab, I brushed off any debris that made it look like I was up to something. At this point, I was at the verge of being sent to a boarding school in the Swiss Alps or some school for troubled girls in the mountains. When I heard the elevator coming up, I threw myself on the couch.

Right on time, my parents walked in the elevator and looked like they had a fun time. Well, so did I.

"Emily, what did you do all night?" My mom asked. She was on to me.

"Oh, you know, just watched TV." I replied completely dishonest. Well, they should know that I would always be up to something. "Nothing really exciting…"

* * *

**No offense to anyone who has made a Harlem Shake video. But these aren't my words, their Emily's. **


	6. No Boys Allowed

**I've decided to give you two chapters today since I won't be available tomorrow, Friday and Saturday. Mainly because I have a piano competition on Friday and Saturday where I have a chance to win a 1st, 2nd or 3rd place trophy. Tomorrow is where I will be practicing like hell because I want one really bad. (My only trophy from last year is getting lonely. *gloating for no fucking reason...*)**

**I will possibly be back on Sunday. But there is a chance that during my three competitions, I can win a chance to win a scholarship. I highly doubt I will, but just to be sure. **

**Wow, I just told you my weekend plan. Not awkward at all...*awkward pause* So, I will be back on Monday!**

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN A SLENDERMAN MOVIE IN MY LIFE SO DON'T BASH! **

* * *

No Boys Allowed:

Hey, just because I'm a teenager, doesn't mean that I can't have fun with my friends. That is, without the press ruining it like last time with Angela at the mall. As I walked into the cafeteria, I looked around and spotted Merida's fiery red curls from across the room. I swear, those curls could stop traffic. I walked over to them and sat at the same table as them.

"Hello Emily." Merida greeted. I smiled back in response.

"What's new?" Angela asked me. I think she could tell by my smile that I had something important to say.

"Are you two available Friday night?" I asked. They both looked as if they wanted more detail. Geez, you do something bad and you get credited for it. "I want to have a sleepover."

"Yes." They both replied in unison. That was the response I was expecting a while ago. I was happy anyway.

"Yay!" I exclaimed. "This will be remembered."

"Aww…" A familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Xavier, Angela's annoying twin brother. "A sleepover, can I come, Stark?" Was he serious?

"Dream on Xavier." I replied. "No Boys Allowed."

"I know." He responded. Well if he knew, why would he ask? "I'm just happy that my little sis won't be home." He ruffled her blonde curls.

Angela fixed her curls with one hand and slapped her brother with the older one. Multi-tasker much; but in the good way.

"Shut up Xavier." She's going for the big one. "I was the older twin." And she sticks the landing defeating that nuisance of a brother.

"Whatever sis." He responded as he went his own way.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. He's just being an ass."

"Oh I know." I stated. I already knew that from the day we first met. "Why do you think he's not invited?"

As we all laughed, I thought of the perfect scenario of my sleepover. Best one ever.

* * *

_Friday Night (Finally!)_

Best night ever! At least so far. We already did our nails, had a pillow fight and all those classic stereo type sleepovers. Now, to add to our stereo type sleepover was a horror movie.

"Slender Man." Merida retorted. "You both really want to watch Slender Man?"

"Yeah." Angela replied making a persuasive face towards Merida. Nobody could ever reject that face and nobody ever has. It would be like saying no to a newborn puppy. "Don't you?"

"Fine…" Merida nagged. I knew that face would work. Wait…was it the face or the hair. You know what they say, Blondes get what they want. I'm a Brunette and Merida's a RedHead. After realizing it, I noticed it explains so much. "But if anything bad happens, I'm blaming you Stark."

I just shrugged my shoulders as Jarvis played the movie. I will show Merida that this movie will be perfect. And when am I not being blamed for something?

* * *

_30 Minutes Later:_

Maybe Merida was right. I blame her parents being assassins…again. Her dad Hawkeye probably gave her super hawk senses. Seems legit. The movie has only been on for 30 minutes and Angela and I were screaming the whole time. Merida on the other hand was on Instagram. How the hell was she not scared? Again, I blame her parents being assassins. I bet her mother, Black Widow, made her fearless.

"Jarvis." I commanded. "Stop this movie."

When the movie shut off, it was about 1 am. The last thing we saw on the screen was Slender Man himself. Courtesy of Jarvis. Just beautiful.

"Ok, good night you guys." Merida said as she lay down and started to fall asleep.

Angela and I looked at each other curious if we were both able to fall asleep. At the moment, we we're both mentally scarred. We both nodded our heads as we lay down. Hopefully nothing bad will happen. Oh, I hope I didn't jinx that. Whatever. I'll be fine.

* * *

_I was walking around an abandoned city curious. How the hell did I get here? It was like in those cities you see in old western movies. You just know something bad will be happening to you. I walked inside a, what used to be a saloon and sat down at the bar. _

"_Hello?" I asked wondering if anyone was here. Wait, how stupid was I? If it's abandoned, why would I check if anybody's here. _

_Shockingly, I heard footsteps. Maybe this joint wasn't totally ditched after all. Before I could make out a face, the lights went out. Oh, so there was suddenly electricity in the old west. When the lights turned back on, the person was Slender Man who was suddenly in front of me. I screamed as I ran for the door. But before I could make it, the power went out again. Just great. When they turned back on, Slender Man was right at the door with an axe in his hand. _

_This has been the story of Emily Maria Stark and it ends with me being killed by Slender Man._

* * *

Thank God. It was another nightmare. I looked at a nearby clock and it was 3 am. Just splendid. Not to mention that the lightning storm was helping. There was Merida still asleep; I had no idea how and Angela who was rocking herself back and forth. Somebody wanted their mom. Although, I think her mom's in Spain.

"Somebody wants a hug from their mom." I mocked as I sat up.

Angela just glared at me. "Why are you up?"

"You know, there are some things in this life you can never un-see." I hoped she wouldn't understand my philosophy.

"Slender Man scared you too didn't he?" Damn it, she was good. I blame her mother being a top SHIELD agent.

"Well, you know, there's that. And our parents being superheroes and all that. Just makes you more scared for your life. But I find it shocking that Merida, the one with both of her parents being assassins is the one still asleep." I looked at Angela expecting to laugh or something but instead, she was staring into thin air. "Angela?"

"Emily, don't turn around." She muttered to me. A shiver went down my spine. Please tell me she was in a daze and not what I think it is?

I turned around and in a flash of lightning; it was Slender Man behind me. Angela and I both yelled as we did the only reasonable thing at the moment. We jumped on top of Merida to deal with this. That RedHead shot up and pushed us both off her.

"What the hell?!" Merida exclaimed. "If you both got scared and want a hug, just know that I'm not your mother."

"Neither is he…" I muttered to her as I pointed in front of us. In a flash of lightning, Slender Man was right in front of us again.

This time, Merida used her assassin reflexes to push past us and run for her dear life.

"My hero…" Angela said sarcastically as she followed her. I followed her too.

Every time lightning would flash, Slender Man would be closer to us. Once he reached us, I ducked down and hoped this was a continuation of my nightmare. When I rose up, I saw Merida. And only Merida.

We both gave each other the same panicked look since we knew her parents were both Captain America and one of SHIELD's top agents. But luckily, we heard a loud high-pitched scream meaning that our blonde friend was still alive; at least for now. Slender Man was currently carrying her away.

"Oh no he doesn't." Merida said as she rolled up her sleeves. Please tell me she wasn't going to do what I thought she was going to do. Yup, she was. Merida ran over and knocked over Slender Man. Him along with Angela fell to the ground. Merida pinned Slender Man to the ground and grabbed him by the collar. Point for the RedHead.

I ran over to see what was happening. Merida yanked off the mask to reveal the obvious. Slender Man was really Angela's idiot brother Xavier.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I exclaimed. He's really being the dumb jock I called him out for.

"Hey, you're saying that like it was a one man job." Xavier defended himself.

"So who are the other idiots did this with you?" I asked him. But instead of him answering, the elevator doors opened and out walked out two other idiots also known as Apollo Foster and Daniel Banner. And I thought Daniel was one of the good ones. I stand corrected.

"Guilty as charged." Apollo charmed himself.

"Why?!" Merida gritted through her teeth. Obviously she doesn't like to be woken up. You could tell that if she didn't get her response, she'll knock the life out of you. Her assassin genes were slowly sprouting.

"We're just three guys with nothing to do on a Friday night who just happen to know of three teenage girls partying in pajamas." They all smiled as Angela, Merida and I gave them disgusted looks. Typical teenager boy.

"Ok…" Angela said attempting to process that in her head. "If you, Apollo did the lightning, Xavier was Slender Man-"

"In my defense, I was Slender Man only because Daniel didn't want to get beaten up by a girl." Xavier interrupted. That excuse seemed reasonable. Obviously he was the only idiot in that group to have a brain. Or was it that Xavier was the only one to have pride and allow a girl to beat him up?

"Then what did you do Daniel?" Ok, now I was wondering this.

"I convinced Emily's dad to let us plan this." He replied. Oh, so it was my own father that set this up. And I thought he loved me. Turns out he's an idiot just like the rest of them.

I clapped my hands at them as if they gave me a 5 star performance. Merida and Angela gave me a confused look. "Bravo you guys." I pushed them all into the elevator. I pushed the ground button. "Please go home."

"Forget it Stark." Xavier said. "We're going to my house!"

"No!" Angela exclaimed as she attempted to make her way to the elevator. "Stay out of my room!" But the doors shut before she could deliver the message. Poor Blondie. "Want to bet their going to go through my room?"

"Can we go back to sleep?" Merida asked. Someone was tired of beating up Xavier. "It's not a sleepover without the word sleep in it. But Emily, this was the best sleepover."

"You think so?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Where else could I beat up Xavier in my pajamas?"

* * *

**Favorites, Follows, Reviews and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	7. High School Politics

**Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

High School Politics:

It was lunch hour at my high school. I made my way to the cafeteria over to where my friends were sitting and threw my bag on the ground.

"Emily, did you hear?" Daniel asked me. "They're starting elections for school president."

"No." I replied as I sat next to him. "Did not hear about that. But who would want to be president? Not me, that's for sure."

"I heard a rumor that Britney Braun wants to." Xavier said. He was the captain of the football team also known as rumor central. He knows basically every rumor before everyone else does. But Britney Braun?! Fuck no! For those of you, who don't know, Britney Braun was a blonde, egomaniac, want to-be head cheerleader who has had it out for me since the day we first met. To me, she the blonde-human version of the devil; but to the male specimens of the school, she was a model (kind of like all of the cheerleaders in general).

"Britney Braun as school president?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Can I personally withdraw her nomination?"

Putting her in charge would slowly burn the school down brick by brick.

"What are you going to do about it?" Angela asked me. "Turn around." I looked and saw the principal walk in. "I bet nominations are going to start now."

The principal made his way to the center of the lunchroom. I knew at this point, I have about 2 minutes to think of a clever plan.

"Attention students!" He exclaimed gaining all of our attention. Well, except for Merida who was secretly reading a book instead of listening. She's just the kind of person that assumes that everything an adult says is boring. "As some of you know, nominations for school president are beginning. Starting now, nominations are accepted."

One of the other cheerleaders stood up. "I nominate Britney Braun."

Fuck!

"I second it!" Another one yelled.

"We have Britney Braun for the ballot." The principal said. Now, my plan will get into action. Britney, herself got up and made a massive hair flip and waved at all of us. Majority of the boys, including Xavier (typical jock), clapped for her. I rolled my eyes. Someone's buying votes ahead of time before knowing her competition. I just need to pick someone just as appealing.

"Flirt…" I covered up in a cough. Britney glared at me and I waved back at her.

"Anyone else for the ballot?"

I stood on the lunch table with all eyes on me. Then I realized that I had no actual plan. Shit. Immediate reaction: Who the hell should I nominate? There was the football king, would-be Norse king, head cheerleader, the redheaded bookworm, the science nerd who could blow any second and me who's too lazy to be piled with all that work.

"I nominate…" That was great start. Now for a matching finish. "…my lovely friend, Merida Barton for the ballot."

"What?!" Merida exclaimed as she stood up. I guess it was a shock for her. Maybe if I knew about the future election earlier, I could have warned her. Oh well. She can find a way to deal with it even if she has to think beside my dead body.

"I second it!" Apollo yelled. Owned! I gave him a high-five as I jumped off of the table.

"We now have Merida Barton for the ballot." The principal said as he jotted down her name. "Future nominations will be accepted. The real election will be three weeks from today."

Merida stood up and I could tell she was going to withdraw her nomination. She can't. I won't let her. The RedHead picked up her bag and was about to leave.

"Get her!" I exclaimed. She wasn't leaving here.

Xavier got up and dragged her back to the table.

"What the hell Stark?" Merida asked me.

"I don't want Britney as president, you don't, nobody else at this table does; except maybe Xavier." I defended in a horrible manner. Maybe Merida could overlook that. "Nobody else in the whole school would have the guts to run against her."

"Come on Merida." Angela replied in a nice and cool matter. "Being school president will be a blast."

"Then why don't you do it?" Oh, she had a bit of a point there. But being school president was so much work.

"I can't go against my fellow cheerleader." Damn it. Angela did have a great reason. It would be awkward for two cheerleaders to be in the ballot. If that was the case, it would be more like a 'Miss. America' contest. "Besides, I'd rather handle pom poms than paperwork discussing the school's problems."

Merida looked at me. "Why Emily?"

"Look, you know that Britney has been putting daggers in my back since we first met." I told her. "Putting her in charge will just be freaking hell. Not just for the school, but for me in general."

At that moment, Britney herself decided to walk here with her little posse that consisted of two other cheerleaders behind her.

"Talking about your future Stark?" She snarled at me. I just glared at her. At least I have a future; she keeps on talking like that to me and she probably won't. Hey, on the bright side to that, easy victory for Merida.

"What the hell do you want Britney?" I just had to ask her.

"You really nominated Merida for the ballot?" Yeah Britney, just insult the mini redhead assassin when she's right in front of you.

"You bet she did." Merida said as she stood right beside her. Now was the time where Merida would be all appealing. "Why Britney? Afraid of losing?"

"Against you, how could I lose?"

"Well, this is no popularity contest." Merida told her. It better not be one. Wait, she will actually be president. She doesn't mind after all! This plan was a success. "Just good old-fashioned High School Politics. And for that Britney, you need to be likable to people. Good luck with that."

Britney smiled. "Well then, we'll see in three weeks."

Once she was gone, thank god, Merida sat back down and looked at all of us.

"So you're actually going to run for president?" Daniel asked her.

"I guess I am." Merida replied. "Just have to find out on how to be appealing to people."

"The red curls get you halfway." Apollo smirked. He had a point there. "Your personality could use a little work."

"Shut up!" She slapped him.

"I'm just kidding."

"Well, you got three weeks to work on it." Xavier said to her. Like she had anything to work on. "Good luck with that."

The boys left leaving only us three girls at the table.

"You got my vote." I told Merida. She's always had my vote.

"And mine." Angela added.

* * *

**So yeah, Merida's now in the ballot for school president. We'll see where this goes...although for this whole story, I have 33 chapter/one-shot ideas. This was basically the only story I'm actually creative with. Although I have 33, you can still pitch in ideas...**

**Hint For Next Chapter:  
Movie I Based It Off Of: Princess Protection Program (Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez)  
Words: _Frozen Yogurt_**

**Favorites, Follows, Reviews and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	8. Yogurt Frenzy

**I'm back! This chapter below was going to be written different but Lupin fan1 wanted me to include some Daniel/Emily fluff. I've got to admit, I like the outcome better.**

* * *

Yogurt Frenzy:

Yeah, here is another entry in my little story. It turns out that even though my dad's a billionaire, I still have to make my own money. I don't get why. I'm Emily Stark for crying out loud. So this is the day where I started hating yogurt…or helped Merida with her presidential campaign…or snagged a kiss from Daniel…maybe all of the above…

Yeah, I have mixed feelings about the day.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_That Morning…_

"Emily Stark…" My dad said as he walked up to me. I was enjoying my dear morning in front of the TV eating peanut butter and blueberry jam. It would have been strawberry but my mom's allergic. Although, I kind of hate strawberries. "Why did you have to go shopping?"

You know, for a genius, he asks pretty stupid questions. "I'm a teenage girl dad. What else would I do in my spare time?" I could tell that he was serious for once. "Why?"

"I just got sent a bill from the bank." Oops. I forgot to tell the bank to send my mail to Angela this month. I usually do that to avoid this problem. "You spend $400 dollars on shoes?!"

He's a billionaire for god's sake. Who cares if I spent that much?

"Well excuse me for buying extra pairs. You build suits and I buy shoes; shopping's my hobby. And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Get a job."

My heart stopped. Get…a…job?! Was he crazy?! That takes so much work and energy. Oh look, I have neither.

"But dad, you're rich." I nagged. I was just too lazy to actually get a job. "What happened to that 'being a billionaire' crap you talk about?"

"Emily…"

"Fine." I said as I got my lazy butt off of the couch. He wants me to get a job, then whatever. I'll get a job.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

So yeah…I found a job. No, I'm not the vice president of anything or a coffee fetching intern. Apparently, when you're 16 years old living in New York, the first job you could find is the best one. Mainly because it'll probably be the best one. But this one…let's just say I would want to blast my dad with one of his hand repulses. In other words, yeah I got it just by flashing a smile like Angela would and the job got slapped onto a silver platter.

I got a job at a frozen yogurt joint.

My first success of the day was entering a bunch of numbers into a cash register. Nothing hard. I'm a Stark. But from this point is where the whole thing went downhill: It was about 2 pm where I heard from the other employees is when this place gets crowded.

_2:00 PM_

I, as the cashier bending down to get some extra quarters when I saw someone's shoes meaning a customer was there. I threw the quarters on the counter and decided to do my job.

"Hello, welcome to Yogurt Frenzy. How may I -" I drifted off when I saw Britney Braun standing in front of me. Honestly, what the fuck was she doing here? "- what are you doing here?"

"Getting yogurt." She replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Earning money." I told her. "I can work for myself. Now what the hell should I get you?"

"Oreo Frozen Yogurt. And make it snappy."

I rolled my eyes and went to the back where the ice cream machines were. Everyone else was busy with something else so I had to make it myself. Just think about it, today, I'm getting her Oreo Frozen Yogurt; but imagine years from now where she's going to get me coffee. For this one time only, I will not spit in it no matter how much I want to.

I glanced at one of the other workers who smirked at me before heading to the back. I didn't give a crap about that at the moment until what I saw made my eyes nearly burst out. There are 3 machines full of yogurt and all of them were overflowing. My heart was pounding as I tried to stop it. But this had to be the one time when nobody else was around.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed as I grabbed about two drinking cups and attempted to catch some of the yogurt in those small cups. With yogurt bursting out by the gallon, you're definitely screwed. I held both of my arms out and noticed I was somewhat doing the splits. Oh god my legs are cramping! How the hell do cheerleaders do this?!

That didn't help. I fell over on the nice yogurt filled ground. Just peachy. Actually, I think I landed in some peach flavored yogurt.

Fuck this…fuck this…fuck this… (Yes because cursing to myself was going to solve the problem)

I stood up covered in yogurt to notice that the place suddenly got more crowded with high school students. My fellow high school students. Ignoring all of that, I proceeded to catch some yogurt. Cups were useless. If I wanted to catch some, I'm using my mouth.

I got enough cherry flavored yogurt in my mouth to give me a massive brain freeze.

"Aw shit!" I just had to yell as I placed my matching yogurt-covered hands on my head. Damn it! It felt as if my brain wanted to burst out and feel the sun. That was a great idea. I looked back out to the crowd that formed and saw people laughing at me. Not like it was something I wasn't used to…but not when I'm looking like this. All I hoped for right now was someone to help me.

"Ok!" I heard someone exclaim. Gasp! My hero was here! "Everyone move!"

I guess the crowd was all wimpy since they all scurried to the sides making room for my Redheaded hero – heroine. Future (possible, but most likely since I don't want Britney to win…at all!) Student Body President Merida Barton walked through with Daniel behind her.

I casually walked up to the counter covered in yogurt and smiled at her. Merida started giggling at me.

"I see you got a job." She started adding some laughs with Daniel. I looked at her dumbfounded. "Well, do you like it?"

"Love it." I said sarcastically. "Now get me out of here."

"I'll drive." Daniel said.

"Wait you drive?" I asked as I started to make my way out. But to my luck I slipped again onto the ground.

Merida jumped the counter and held out her hands to pick me up. I gripped her hands and she attempted to pull me up. But since the ground was so slippery, her shoes slid and she fell beside me. My hero…

Daniel walked around the counter and laughed at us. Merida was covered in yogurt, but I looked like I went swimming in it.

"Don't just stand there!" I yelled at him. "Help us up!"

"Yeah…" He replied. "Just give me a second." A second for what? He pulled out his phone and took a picture of us.

"Daniel!" We both yelled.

"Fine…" He nagged as he helped both of us up.

Merida, Daniel and I walked out of the store with pride. We were followed by laughs and possible pictures. I was so screwed after this. But right when I get home, I'm giving my dad a very compassionate hug.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Apparently, Daniel can drive now. With the six of us, only Daniel and Xavier can drive. At least, that's what I know. Reminds me, I need to learn how to drive. I sat in the passenger seat and Merida was behind us.

"How did you know to come?" I asked them.

Merida pulled out her cell phone and showed her the text message telling her about me that was possibly spread out to the whole student body. "Stark, it's alright. I will still love to be seen with you in public."

"What about you Daniel?" I asked as I glanced at him. "Will you be seen with me?"

"I'm in a car with you." He responded. "Isn't that enough?"

"Oh shut up."

"What are you going to do with that photo?" Merida asked leaning up to us. He better put that photo to good use. "The one you took of us."

"It's going on the school website." He replied. Before we could scream at him, he was able to defend himself. "It'll show that Merida is willing to help her voters through their most…you could say sticky situations."

"Now that's smart." I complimented. "If someone asks, sarcastically say, 'Yeah, Emily got covered in yogurt on purpose'."

"You nominated me Stark." Merida said. "And I'm happy you're helping me win."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Thank you Daniel." I told him as he stopped the car.

"For what?" He asked. "The ride?" Man, boys are so clueless.

"Yeah, there's that. But thanks for everything you have ever done for me. And trust me, that's a lot."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing and neither are you."

He looked at me skeptical and I leaned in to kiss him. He didn't seem to mind and I didn't either. He was Daniel. We backed away and I smiled at him. He used his sleeve to wipe his lips.

"What?" I asked him. "You didn't like it."

"Actually I did." He responded. I got yogurt on my face. Oops… Well I didn't care, I was covered in it. "You taste like strawberry." Well that sucks. My mom's allergic.

Merida popped out from the back and I blushed. Dammit. I forgot she was back there. I guess Daniel did too since he sunk deeper into his seat.

"You know, if you want to make-out in the car, that's fine with me." Merida told us. "But next time, do it when I'm not in the car."

* * *

**3 more chapters till the election**

**Follows, Favorites, Reviews and Recommendations are accepted!**


	9. Night Terrors

**Two updates today mainly because this was the first chapter I ever wrote for this story!**

* * *

Night Terrors:

I was in my room typing away on my computer with my headphones on blasting Selena Gomez music. This wasn't shocking since I was always on my computer and always listening to Selena Gomez. But something happened. Something bad. The power went out. You might think that's stupid, but it was kind of freaky since the tower ran on the arc reactor and this wasn't supposed to happen. But it seemed abnormal. And that's a Stark saying that.

"Jarvis?" I called for. Maybe he knew what was going on. Although he didn't reply. "Jarvis?!" Since he didn't reply a second time, I decided to take a look around myself.

I climbed down the stairs and nearly fainted at the sight of the living room. All the furniture was burned out and everything was covered in ashes. How did I not hear all of this? I started to cry as I ran through the living room. This was shocking since I hated crying. No sign of my parents anywhere.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "Dad!" At this point, I was desperate for anybody. I wanted to know if they were safe.

Instead of a response like, _'Emily, I'm here!'_ I heard a piercing loud scream. I could tell it was my mom. She was still alive. I ran over to the room where I heard the scream and saw my mom. Surrounded in her own blood. I was wrong, she wasn't alive. My mom was dead. Even more tears sprung out of my eyes as I saw her dead body. I slowly walked up to her not caring that my bright green converse were now dark red. I sat beside her and placed my heads in between my knees. This was when I began reflecting on the times when she told me not to do stuff, or to be a good girl, even the times when I said I hated her and yeah, the list goes on. She was protecting me so I would grow up to be a productive woman. Now she was gone. Wait, dad! He might still be around.

I snooped around the house looking for him. I snapped back when I heard him yell.

"Go to hell you bastard!" He exclaimed. "Leave my family alone!"

"I only came for you…" A different man muttered. He was probably the one who killed my mother. In an instant second, I heard a clank of metal on the ground.

As soon as the coast was clear, I made my way in the room and literally screamed. I saw my dad in the same phase as my mom. Dead. Except half of his suit was ripped off and what shocked me most was that on the ground was his arc reactor was out of his chest smashed in a million pieces. I sat beside him and removed his helmet and saw his pale, lifeless face. What distracted me from it was that noticed the helmet had a beeping red light coming from it. I put the helmet on and saw the systems around me.

"Miss. Stark." I could distinguish that voice as Jarvis'. So now he answers unlike 5 minutes ago when I actually needed him. "Stark Emergency Protocol #911 is now in progress." Even more tears started pouring out of my eyes. This meant that something worse was going to happen. It means that the police and all those people were on their way to deal with this.

As soon as I took off the helmet and threw it across the room, the elevator doors opened and a flood of police walked in. This wasn't good news for me. As a few of them examined the house as one of them walked to me.

"Come on Miss." He said to me. "We need to go." Is he serious? I'm not going anywhere.

"No." I told him.

"Look, I am incredibly sorry for your loss, but we need to do something about this."

"Then take someone else, I'm not going anywhere." The police man just stared at me for a few seconds before towering over me and throwing me over his shoulders. How rude. My parents just died and he's treating me like a hundred old rug. "You can't do this! This is my house! They're my parents!"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Moments later, I found myself in a plain grey room with no windows, one small twin bed, and a dresser. Instead of my usual threads, I was wearing a grey sweater vest, matching grey skirt and black shoes with the ugliest white knee-high socks ever made. Where was I you're asking? Where everyone's dreams come to an end, the foster home.

I opened up my drawer and threw all of my clothes out and pulled out a crumbled picture of my mom and dad. His fun-looking beard and her flowing strawberry blonde hair. Just moments ago, I saw their dead bodies in front of me. Now I'm here in this boring institution where everyone's lives are over.

This has been the story of Emily Stark, and this is how it ends…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

I woke up. I sat up and looked in my room. My computer, my endless amount of clothes, and a window! I was in my real bedroom Stark Towers, my house, in New York. It was all a dream. No it wasn't. It was a nightmare. I was so happy that didn't really happen.

I decided to lean against my wall for a bit since I couldn't really fall back asleep. That was the worst drea- nightmare that I've ever had. You see, this was what I meant by having your dad as a superhero. You would get the silliest dreams that seem so real, but luckily they're not.

"Emily…" My mom muttered as she walked in my room. I don't know what woke her. Hope it wasn't me.

"Mom…" I said avoiding tears to pour out. It felt like a miracle seeing her again, although the whole scenario was a dream. And even if she was wearing cotton pajamas and had her hair kind of messed-up. "What are you doing here?"

She sat on the edge of my bed and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You woke me. I heard you scream." I looked at the wall feeling somewhat embarrassed. "But not your father. He's quite the sound sleeper. I thought it would be better if I just showed up."

"I'm sorry." I said. She just smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Honey, don't be-"

"Not for that. Well, I am. But also for everything." She pulled back from me and smiled at me.

"I'm listening."

"There are many children in the world with no parents. No family to lean on or cry to when they're sad. And then there's me. The daughter of a billionaire who's also Iron Man and you, the best mother anyone could ever ask for. I sometimes take advantage of that. I ignore both – or all your rules and sometimes say mean stuff and I'm sorry. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too Emily."

* * *

**And that is your little mother and daughter fluff**

**Reviews, Recommendations, Favorites and Follows are always accepted :D**


	10. Stupid Boys

**YEA! ANOTHER UPDATE! And for those of you asking for Daniel/Emily fluff, please note that I can't include it in every chapter (although I wish I could). **

**NOTE: But I am happy for all those Emily/Daniel shippers out there**

* * *

Stupid Boys:

I'm Emily Stark. I have been alive for a good 16 years. In those times, I have been to some awesome places, inhaled some good air and even dumped some guy's sorry ass. That's right. I've _had_ a boyfriend. Emphasis on had. Possibly the worst mistake in my whole life. Yes, we went out a few times but it didn't feel right. Question you're probably asking yourself: Are we still friends? Well, our breakup was like everyone else's.

'_I'm breaking up with you.'_

'_Really? Why'_

'_Look, I don't think we're working out.'_

'_Well Stark, if you want to break up, it's fine. The question is: Are we still friends?'_

'_Yeah. Of course.'_

So yeah, that's what happened. Please note that I'm currently thinking all this in the backseat of my dad's convertible. For once, he's actually driving me instead of Happy, my mom or me getting there myself. Daniel could drive me but he gets there so early and I like sleeping.

"Dad, we just passed my school." I tell him as I watch him drive right past it.

"What?" He asked as he pulled over. "Ok, get out and walk there."

"But I'm going to be late for school." Yes, because I suddenly care about my school attendance. (I thought sarcastically). I actually don't give a damn.

My dad glanced at his watch and gave me his usual 'I don't care' look. "Emily, by the time on this watch on my wrist, you're already 10 minutes late."

He wanted to play it that way, then fine. I pulled out my phone and shoved it in his face. "Well, by the time on this phone in my hand, I am…" I take a glance at it and put my phone back in my pocket. "15 minutes late."

"You can try to play that game but know you're never going to win."

"I hate you sometimes." I said as I slammed the door shut.

"No you don't." He replied as he drove off.

This is why I would rather have my mom or Happy drive me. Or maybe if I got here my own way. You know, I really need to drive. I started walking realizing I was a block away. I walked on the sidewalk passing the usual people I see. The late people. Many businessmen trying to get to work on time and I just walk slowly to school. I just hope I don't run into…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey Sugar." A male voice said. Specifically the boy I wanted no business with. It was Josh Barrymore, my ex-boyfriend.

I just kept on walking ignoring him. He was another late person like me.

"Whoa Stark." He said as he ran in front of me. His shaggy tanned hair and hazel eyes were still the same. He even dressed the same with his whole sporty figure. He was on a high school sports team that wasn't football. I think it was basketball or hockey. "How come you don't talk to me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." I replied keeping my cool chick front. "I didn't realize my name was Sugar."

"You know I used to call you that."

"I know you did."

"Come on Emily, you can't still be all sour about me. I called you 'Sugar' because you're so sweet." Well, that was true. He was about to call me 'Sweetie', but heard Angela's mom calls her dad that and that would be all awkward.

"I'm not sour. I have to walk a block to school and I had no sugar or caffeine to boost me up."

"Take your time Stark. We don't have to rush. We're already late for class." Seriously? We don't even have the same class. I have history and he has…something that isn't history.

"Well, you could take your time. But I made a promise to my mom that I will never be more than 30 minutes late or its goodbye to my coffee." I said as I began to run.

"Emily, I thought we were friends."

Emphasis on were. "Come on Josh, every couple says they're friends after they break up."

"So were not?" He raised an eyebrow at me in a flirty way.

"What? Of course we are." I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw my high school. I never thought I would ever be happy to be at school. Gosh, why did I have to so irresistible to many Stupid Boys? I blame being a Stark. Who knew that my family tree came with such good looks?

I ran into the school and was happy we both went our separate ways. I was going to walk into the office but the announcements started meaning that I wasn't allowed to walk in the halls. Trust me; I got detention once for doing so.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"What are you doing Stark?" I heard a different male voice say. I turned around and was relieved to just see the demigod, Apollo.

"I'm trying to sneak my way through school without it going on my record." I replied. Also tried that many times. "But announcements are currently going on. This is out of topic, but why are you boys so stupid?"

"We're not stupid. You girls are stupid when you try to be perfect." I'm trying to take that as a compliment. "And then there's you."

"Aw…Thanks." I take a look at him and notice that he still had his backpack and sweater. "You just arrived here. You're late like me."

"Don't tell my mom."

"You worry too much. This is the time I usually get here."

"You come here 25 minutes late?"

"Sometimes 30 minutes. But that's when my mom gets pissed."

Apollo was about to respond to my outrageous schedule before the principal on the announcements was delivering them.

'_Just a reminder that the voting for the next school president is tomorrow along with the final election. Pick your candidate carefully. Vote for either Britney Braun or Merida Barton'._

Oh, so I get to vote for Merida tomorrow? She better win or I'm asking my mom to move to a Swiss boarding school in the mountains with no cell service. That's right, that's how desperate I am to get Merida to win. Well, we'll just see in tomorrow's election.

* * *

**So now you all know that Daniel has some competition...**

**I can't write the principal seriously after my story Graduation Mishap. But chronologically, Graduation Mishap happens after this. But ignoring that, you all know the next chapter.**

**It's not too late to cast your vote...**

**Reviews, Favorites, Follows and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	11. Election Day

Election Day:

Today is the day boys and girls. The day I've been waiting for since this:

_"Attention students! As some of you know, nominations for school president are beginning. Starting now, nominations are accepted."_

_"I nominate Britney Braun."_

"_I second it!"_

_Fuck!_

_I had no actual plan. Shit. Immediate reaction: Who the hell should I nominate?_

_"I nominate…my lovely friend, Merida Barton for the ballot."_

_"What?!" _

_"I second it!"_

_"We now have Merida Barton for the ballot."_

This was the only day of school where I actually bothered to show up on time. Everyone found it shocking and I mean everyone including a few of the faculty members. Even my mom was shocked that I bothered to leave the tower before 8 am. But was tired like crazy chugging down coffee but being here was totally worth it. Seriously, I didn't even bother dressing up like I usually do. All I bothered to wear were ripped jeans and some purple baggy sweater (which were the first items I pulled out of my closet). How do people do this?

"Good morning Sunshine!" Angela exclaimed as she passed me a bagel. Honestly, who the hell is this perky this early in the morning? "You look gloomy."

"It's 8:30 am." I replied biting that bagel. "I'm tired. The only reason I bothered to show up was because it's Election Day and every vote counts." I looked around and saw all the students eager to vote. Angela looked back at me as if I was lying; which I was. "Actually, I'm here early to watch Britney cry when she loses."

"Really?" Angela asked. "What about supporting the redheaded candidate that you nominated?" She had a point there.

"That's why you're here."

She glared at me. Angela and Xavier were always on time with not one single tardy on their report card. I think it's because of their military born father or their tactical SHIELD agent mom. Maybe both. Wait…what was I talking about?

"Oh shut up Angela." I said to her. "Of course I'm supporting Merida. I'm not that much of a narcissist." No additional comment to that. "Where is Merida?"

"I have no clue where -"

All of a sudden, Merida approached and she didn't seem like herself. She looked as if she hasn't slept for hours unlike me who didn't get enough sleep. Her red curls looked the same but all she was wearing was a black and grey plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and matching black boots. Her and I both dressed up lazily. Angela dressed like the actual girl she was born as.

"Merida, what the hell happened to you?" Angela asked. "Did you and Emily not bother looking in a mirror?"

"It's freaking election day Angela!" Merida told her. Geez, who knew this day, could tighten up someone's nerves. "Dammit, I didn't sleep at all."

"Were you scared?"

"No Angela. I never get scared." That was true. She has the blood of two assassins running through her. Fear was just a myth in her family. "Nervous, maybe. In fact, last night when I finally decided to fall asleep, I heard my dad yelling at me to wake up because it was apparently morning. Truth be told, I got an extra 20 minutes of sleep by skipping breakfast." She then proceeded to take the other half of my bagel and the rest of my coffee.

"Ok…" I muttered sarcastically. "Just take my food."

"I'm sorry Emily."

"Oh, it's alright." I'm pretty sure Daniel has a muffin somewhere. "You'll need it more than I do." Damn…This is the only time I have ever seen her as eager or jumpy since…ever. What a miracle. I should have nominated her a long time ago.

I looked over and realized that polls were now opened. Merida ran off somewhere since she wasn't allowed to be here. Oh well… Now I had to wait for my turn to cast my obvious vote. I mean, everyone knows who I'm voting for; I nominated the girl for crying out loud. But, all's fair in love and war. What the hell did that have to do with classic high school politics?

Fuck. The lack of sleep is making my brain go off on tangents. At least I will pick the right president.

I walked up to the voting poll and placed a bright red X on the box beside Merida's name. That's right. Merida got one more vote courteous of me. I placed my ballot in the box and headed off to first period. That's right. My history teacher will be shocked I actually showed up on time.

Now…I have to wait till the end of the day for the final tally. Just 6 hours till the next president is revealed.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

It's been 6 hours. During the day, I've been confronting people in a nice way asking them who they voted for. I know Angela voted for Merida. I know Apollo voted for Merida. I know Daniel voted for Merida. I know I voted for Merida (I mean, duh! I've been nagging about that since forever). Xavier's been avoiding me all day. I bet he voted for the Blonde in the short skirt who can do back flips.

Whatever. I'll hunt him eventually.

Anyways, instead of sixth period (thank god), the principal called us in for an assembly since they finally counted the votes and have chosen the next president. I sat impatiently in my chair and held hands with Angela and Daniel who were next to me. The principal stood in front of the podium with the microphone in front of him and Britney and Merida standing on opposite sides behind him. I could see and feel the tension in the crowd. Hearts were racing as the candidates shifted their weight from each side.

"Students and faculty." The principal started. "I know that you are all excited to see the results of which of these lovely ladies will take the reign of becoming the school president. But before I say so, I would like to thank our candidates for their time and effort that has finally paid off for today."

Ugh! Will he just announce the freaking president?! I think I just ended the circulation on both Angela and Daniel's hands. I bet that I was more anxious than Merida herself. But what can I say? I am a very supportive friend. Now just announce the president before I crush their hands to bits!

"And your next school president is…Merida Barton by 5 votes."

Fuck Yeah! At this moment, I didn't give a damn about anything. I ran up to the stage and grabbed Merida in a hug. Now, I don't have to go to a school in Switzerland. Wait…5 votes? That means that Xavier possibly did vote for her. I did not see that coming. Speak of the jock, here he comes.

"I was willing to ask, but didn't since you were avoiding me on all angles, who did you vote for?" I asked Xavier. He winked at me and I understood what he meant. "What happened? Change of fate? Or did Angela bribe you?"

"I knew Merida was going to win." Xavier told me. "But I get something out of it too."

"And what's that?"

"I get to comfort a disappointed Blonde." Typical boy. But that was really smart for him. As he walked off to Britney, Merida was actually excited.

"I'm school president!" She exclaimed with glee. I have never seen a bigger smile on her face. Then that expression lowered. "Dammit that's going to be a lot of work."

"You'll manage."

* * *

**And that's that! I really have nothing to say as an Author's note**

**Reviews, Favorites, Follows and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	12. A Pocketful Of Sunshine

**Disclaimer: Easy A**

**I just thought this scene would fit with Emily since she's cool like that. For a better visual, look up 'Easy A: A Pocketful of Sunshine' on YouTube**

**Fun Fact: This was the second chapter I ever wrote for this story, first one being Night Terrors :D**

* * *

A Pocketful of Sunshine:

_Friday Night:_

I sat in my bedroom reading a book when Dummy, Dad's personal robot assistant walked in with an envelope in his robot hands. "What's that?" I asked as he placed the envelope on my bed. Oh right, he didn't talk. Dad didn't make any of his robots talk. I didn't know why. If he could build an arc reactor in a cave out of scraps, he could at least attempt to make a robot talk. The only robot that could talk was Jarvis. But let's go beyond that.

I picked up the envelope and noticed that it was a purple envelope from my Uncle/Godfather Rhodey. I guessed it was something he meant to send me on my birthday but couldn't because of his army scheduling. Either that or he couldn't think of anything to give me. But I couldn't blame him. It was hard to buy the daughter of a billionaire a present.

I ripped opened the envelope and saw a card. It was a huge yellow and orange cartoon sun smack down in the middle. I gave the card a weird look as I also wondered how old he thought I turned. I turned 16; not 6 and a half.

When I opened the card, a $150 coffee card fell out. Now that was the proper gift for a teenage girl. But then, it started playing some cheesy card song.

'_I got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine.'_

"Ugh!" I exclaimed as I slammed the card shut. "Worst. Song. Ever."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Saturday Morning:_

I was busy giving myself a pedicure with some dark purple nail polish since my friends were both busy. It was just going to be me on the weekend alone. Unless you count Dummy who was folding my clothes since I was too lazy to do it. Don't tell my mom that. She tells me not to take advantage of things and to just do it yourself. But since when do I listen?

For once, it was quiet here at Stark Towers. Kind of a miracle if you ask me. But I wasn't used to it. Need noise. But unfortunately, my phone was across my bedroom. Too far… I looked on my bedside table and only saw the cheesy birthday card.

I picked it up and opened it up to listen to that song.

'_I got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine. I got a love got a love with someone.'_

You had to admit, that song wasn't 100% horrible. Maybe 95% horrible. When Dummy rolled by, I stopped him and grabbed his robotic hand. The song was getting to me. In a good way. As I placed some nail polish on his hands, I started singing along with my not really melodious voice.

"Oh…whoa…"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Saturday Afternoon:_

I walked back in my room with a bucket of golden-yellow paint that I borrowed- or stole from my dad's lab. But since he was high on caffeine, I doubt he even noticed. I dipped a brush in it and painted a huge circle in my room. The card was opened as I let my inner artist out.

'_Do what you want cause you're never gonna break me-'  
_"Do what you want cause you're never gonna break me-"

'_Sticks and stones ain't ever gonna shake me.'  
_"Sticks and stones ain't ever going to shake me."

I really think that my bright yellow sun stands out in my purple walls. Very blinding if you ask me; but totally worth it. Kind of gives off a positive feeling don't you think so? Even though it wasted a whole two hours of my Saturday.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Saturday Night:_

Dummy was on the ground beside me with the card opened blasting the song out while I lightly danced around him. Ok, maybe I wasn't a good painter or singer. But I was a somewhat better dancer. Yeah, no. I sucked at dancing even more.

I wiggled my hips as I sang along to distract people from my horrible dancing.

'_Whoa…Ohh…'_  
"Whoa…Ohh…"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Sunday Morning:_

I tried something new. Don't start thinking other things, it still involved the card. Try opening and closing it repeatedly and attempting to sing along with it. That was and still is epic.

'_I got a-'_  
"I got a-"

'_I got a-'  
_"I got a-"

'_I got a pocketful-'  
_"I got a pocketful-"

'_I got a pocketful of-'  
_"I got a pocketful of-"

Seemed like a legit way to spend about 4 hours of my precious weekend; not to mention life.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Sunday Afternoon:_

"Emily." My mom said as she walked into my room. She could obviously tell I was doing nothing. "If you're not busy, which I'm assuming your not. Go take a shower."

"Ok." I nodded my head. When she left, I grabbed that card. It was coming with me. I couldn't let it out of my sights. And besides, it is actually normal to sing in the shower. It just wasn't normal to bring a singing card in the shower. Maybe after this, it might not even be considered weird.

'_I got a pocket got a pocketful of sunshine. I gotta love and I know it's mine so oh…'  
_"I got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine. I gotta love and I know it's mine so oh…"

My awesome brown was now in a Mohawk courtesy of some water and shampoo. This is what it was like to be a boy. What my imaginary microphone was, it was my dear shower head. You know what? I never knew that it could be used in more ways than one.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Sunday Late Afternoon:_

I lost track of time. But who cares. I was still enjoying my jamming moment in the shower. Nobody could ruin my perfect moment.

'_Oh…whoa…'  
_"Oh…whoa…"

"Emily!" I heard my dad yell. I turned off the water to hear him better.

"What?!" I asked. What could he want while I'm in the shower?

"You've been in there for 3 hours!"

Oops. Guess I lost track of time. Again. Stupid card. But I still loved it. I really need to thank Uncle Rhodey when I see him again. "Don't worry dad, I'm done." I grabbed my towel off the hook and stepped out of the shower. "Party pooper…" I muttered to myself. Hope he didn't hear that.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Sunday Night:_

It was Sunday Night and here I was: Standing in the middle of my room. My _silent_ room. I had at least an hour before I was supposed to go to bed. I found it shocking, a 16-year-old girl who still has a bedtime. But on the bright side, what was I was going to do for an hour? That card. It was right in front of me. So tempting. Even more than the coffee card that was somewhere in my wallet.

I opened the card and decided to let out my melodious voice again. But not like last time…

"TAKE ME AWAY! A SECRET PLACE! A SWEET ESCAPE! A HOLIDAY! I gotta pocket got a-"

The card stopped playing the music. Oh no, the batteries died. After I was just starting to have fun with the card. I looked at the sun on my wall and how I ended up painting Dummy a multiple set of colors. I just wasted about 60 hours of my life singing to a cheesy greeting card song. I don't know what was a better gift, the coffee card or that card. Nobody needs to know about this. I'll just make up some story.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Monday Morning:_

I walked into school this morning and saw my other best friend, Student Body President, Merida Barton. Today was her first day of being an actual president. She walked up to me and smiled. Please don't ask how my weekend was.

"Hey Emily."

"Hi." I responded trying to act usual. Hope she didn't call out anything suspicious. Her assassin senses were giving me looks. Damn those Hawkeye genes.

"What did you do on the weekend?" She asked. Damn it. She was on to me. Come on Emily, why does this have to be the one time your smartass of a mind can't think of anything?

"The usual." I said. She just smirked at me. "Painted my nails, painted Dummy and even painted my room."

"That's it?"

"Ok fine…" I nagged. "I danced around my room." She laughed. That would have thrown her off of my scent. "Look, I got a $150 coffee card I still need to use since I was so busy on the weekend."

"I'll be meeting you there."

She headed somewhere else. Now nobody will ever know about my very boring and unsocial weekend.


	13. That Little Bitch

That Little Bitch:

Today, I'm going to school. And there is nothing exciting about that. But just because I'm the daughter of Tony Stark and one of the most popular girls around, doesn't mean that I can easily walk into school and be a Mary-Sue. I have my own enemies. One of them is an evil girl in my grade with golden blonde hair who is also a peppy cheerleader. (Yes I've mentioned her before, but I'll reintroduce her cause I feel like it). Don't start getting any ideas. I know that description perfectly describes my best friend Angela, but it's not her. Angela's one of my best friends, this girl's the complete opposite. Speak of the devil, she's coming this way. The way her hair's flowing in the wind was as if she was a model on the runway. Ha, she wished! Her face alone is saying, 'Look at me. I'm just a popular little bitch trying to beg for popularity without trying to look desperate.'

"Emily Stark." She said in her usual, 'I hate your guts' tone.

"Britney Braun." I replied in the same tone. The feeling between the both of us was mutual. "I see you're still wearing you cheerleading uniform." She smiled as if I was giving her a compliment. "This is weird considering that the next cheerleading isn't till after school which is another 3 hours. Do you not have anything else to wear?"

"At least they're better than your run of the mill hand me downs."

Man, she really was an airhead. "That proves you really know nothing about me. I'm an only child Pom Poms." I slammed my locker door and started to walk away. "Always have been and always will be." Actually, I make no promises on that.

"I guess that after you were born, they didn't want any more children like you."

I stood on the spot and took a deep breath. That Little Bitch has just crossed the line. She wants a piece of Emily Stark, and then she'll get a whole lot of it. I spun on the heel of my boot to face her again.

"Well I guess that makes me more unique." I shot at her. She just gave me a look that said, 'That's the best you could come up with?' "I know that nobody would want to be like me. But at least I'm not a blonde who spends her time flipping around throwing pom poms into air while yelling those annoying cheers."

"You just described your own best friend."

That was a good point. Angela was my best friend along with Merida. But Angela was different. Angela doesn't be a total bitch about being a cheerleader. "Yeah, but at least in Angela's head is a brain bigger than her ego. She can actually pass her tests. Unlike you who has a brain full of either helium or an oversized ego."

"Then what's in your head?"

"Actual stuff that will be helping me in life. Like for example, some facts. Want to hear one?" She gave me an annoyed look signaling she meant no. But I took it as a yes. "Fun Fact: Dumb blondes who are cheerleaders always get ruled out by the smart brunette."

That totally got her. I glanced back at her before heading on my own way. Point, Emily Stark.

"What do you have against me?" She asked. Did she really have to ask that? We've hated each other since Middle School. I can list at least 100 reasons why I hate her. She could probably do the same back.

"No. I think the million dollar question is, 'What do you, wanna-be head cheerleader have against me?'"

"I can possibly list a hundred reasons on why I'm against you." Told you so.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. "Since your head is so full of an ego, I'm shocked that you can actually count to 100." She looked extremely pissed at me as I glanced at the time on my phone. "But since we have time, I'm listening."

"For starters, you're popular." Really? That's the best she could come up with. Britney was a cheerleader, which meant she was also popular. "But for no actual reason. You don't do sports."

"Too lazy." That was a true story. "I was even too lazy to get the form to join, and go to the meeting to get the form."

"You're not in the theater."

"Shakespeare is too boring." I mean seriously, 'What light through yonder window'. What the hell does yonder mean? "Why act what you can watch on TV and even in 3D."

"And you're not the School President."

"If I nominated Merida for that, it kind of implies that I don't want to be president."

"That's it. Everyone here has a title. I'm a cheerleader, Angela's Head-Cheerleader," she seemed to say that with an eye roll. "Merida's School President and Xavier's the Football Captain. Apollo just became the Football Quarterback and even Daniel's basically the School Science Nerd. What are you supposed to be?"

I pulled out a lollipop from my pocket as a supposed distraction for me to think of something. As I placed it in my mouth, I smiled. It was cherry flavored. "My title?" I asked as I shoved the lollipop wrapper in my jean pocket. "Since when was this High School a part of a fairytale?" Well, if you really think about it, it could work…in a complete loony way. The football players would be the knights, cheerleaders would be the lady royals, teachers would be the royal council and I guess Merida would be the Queen.

"Just answer the question, Stark." Oh, now we we're on last name basis with each other. Who was she, one of the boys? Cause they always call me by my last name with no problem there. Even Angela and Merida call me that at times.

"My title…" I muttered as I pulled out my lollipop. Let's see what my smartass mind could come up with. "My title is Emily Stark."

She started laughing as if I was kidding. Britney looked at me and stopped as soon as she realized that I clearly wasn't kidding. Her annoying laugh and somehow perfect smile faded away.

"Seriously?" She asked rhetorically in the bitchiest tone ever. "That's the best you could come up with?" I nodded my head. "Real creative Stark."

"I'm not like you Britney. I didn't have to earn my popularity by doing some gymnastics." Here comes the big finale. "I'm Emily Stark. It's not my fault I was born popular." The bell rang signaling my victory.

I walked away sucking on that lollipop with pride. Take that Blondie. Point, Emily Stark.

* * *

**Now Emily's last sentence, that was something I've always wanted to use.**

**That thing about Emily being too lazy to get a sports form, that's my personal experience. I was too lazy to get a form to even try out for track.**

**About this story: I have two major story twists that will blow your mind once you read it. One of them you can find if you read this again really closely. (Will be revealed about 6 chapters away). The other one, I'm still hesitating on where to put it in, but I will be shocked if you're able to guess it (Hint: Involves Apollo and connects to my OTHER story)**

**NOTE: I planned out 40 chapters to this story (WOW that's a lot). So I know what I'm doing. Will be meeting new characters and some old ones you thought you'd never be seeing again in the future. **

**So feel free to guess! I encourage you**

**And to Avengerlicious: Your recommendation for Angela making Emily try out for cheerleading is chapters away, but I never forgot it nor I ever will (since I love that idea).**

**Now I'm going to shut up...**

**Please vote on my poll if you haven't**

**Reviews, Recommendations, Favorites and Follows are always accepted :D**


	14. Kiss My Ass

**I'm trying to update all of my stories before school starts. And here is where you get another Emily Stark one-liner at the end**

* * *

Kiss My Ass:

I sat in the tower waiting for my two appointments. My mom and my dad weren't home so this was the perfect time. I think my mom has a doctor's appointment and I have no clue where my dad wandered off to. Possibly something with The Avengers.

Anyways, I was sitting in my tower waiting. I knew one of them lived in Brooklyn but that's no excuse. She should have been here by now. They should have been here by now. Either they're late, or I'm just impatient. Actually, it's all of the above. If they don't walk through that elevator door soon, I will pull my beautiful hair out. This is actually important and will help me in life.

I finally heard the elevator doors open. It's about time. Out walked my two lovely appointments: Merida and Angela wearing specifically what I told them to: Sweatpants, a t-shirt and running shoes. I was wearing the same thing.

"Do you want to go jogging?" Merida asked. Now that's just ridiculous. This isn't some fairytale.

"Merida, I will never ever go jogging." I stated. "Don't you know me by now?"

"Ok…then why are we here?" Angela asked.

"I want you both to…" I started as I looked down on the ground. "…teach me self-defense."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

We took the elevator down the gym floor. It was a big open space with some mats and zero dodge balls. Trust me when I say this, but dodge ball is my worst nightmare. All I do is get slammed in the face with the bright rubber ball.

"Why the sudden interest in kicking ass?" Merida asked. It is just questions with them isn't it? "I mean, it's fun; but I assumed you we're too lazy to ever learn." Now that was the correct me she knew.

"Look, my mom was meaning to get me to learn." I admitted. It was true. She's been asking for weeks and I've been ignoring for weeks. "But since all I did was ignore her, she said that I better learn or she going to get Merida's mom to teach me." I looked over at the RedHead who was shooting arrows at me with the look in her eye.

"And what's wrong with my mom?"

"Nothing. I just want to make it out alive."

"So you think getting a self-defense lesson from me, who just happens to be a combination of two master assassins, ensures your life?" Ok, she had a point there.

Angela snickered. "Then there's me, the combination of a super solider and a master SHIELD agent." She had a point there too.

Now it was my turn. "And lastly, there's me. The daughter of a billionaire and his secretary who needs your help. All I got from them was a smartass mouth."

Angela and Merida looked at each other before looking back at me. I guess that was a yes.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

All three of us were standing on an array of mats with Dummy at the exit holding a first aid kit. Who knows what would be happening? Oh well, at least I've written out my will. It was either having them, Black Widow or even pleading the boys. (Xavier and Apollo would probably just teach me football moves and I know Daniel can't hit a girl).

"Ok." Merida started. "Lesson number one: Never take your eyes off of your opponent. And before you ask why, if you do, they can pull out a gun and shoot you or possibly drug you."

"That's not scary at all." I said sarcastically.

"Welcome to the real world." Angela said as she patted my shoulder. The Blonde now stood in front of me. Crap. Demonstration time. "When a creeper comes at you and thrusts his fist forward." She did that to me. "You swiftly jump to the side." Which I did. "And quickly pull their arm to the ground." Wait, what? "Just pull me to the ground Stark."

She said so, not me. I did what Angela said and she smiled at me. "That was simple."

"Nice Emily." Angela said. Of course, I don't want to go into all the mixed-martial arts. Too lazy. Angela looked over at Merida. "Your turn."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Now I was a bit more scared. Merida was standing right in front of me. This was the moment where I die. I should have just taken karate with a bunch of other 6 year olds.

"Now, this next one is a bit harder." She explained. I was scared already. "Do you want me to demonstrate on you -?"

"Angela." I respond with no hesitation. "Just demonstrate on Angela…so I can see how it looks from a bystander's point of view…?" I made up word by word.

Merida and Angela nodded their heads as they walked in front of each other. Angela looked lost at what Merida had planned which made me more scared.

"What am I doing?" Angela asked.

"Just pretend to kick me." Merida told her. With no hesitation, Angela kicked at Merida. But to my shock, Merida caught Angela's foot and twisted her around so she landed on the ground. Merida looked pleased whereas Angela was trying to process what just happened in her head. Seemed as if her whole life flashed before her eyes.

"Now that was awesome." I stated. "Teach me that one."

Angela crawled away from Merida. "Yeah…You teach her that. I'm still trying to get up."

"Ok Emily." Merida stated. "You know what to do?"

I nodded my head. Merida stood in front of me. She kicked me and I knew exactly what to do. I grabbed her leg and did the same thing she did to Angela. She landed on the ground beside The Blonde and they both smiled at me.

"Good job Stark." Merida praised.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Next Time in School_

I was walking to school from the parking lot. I looked around and saw my ex-boyfriend Josh there. Crap. Hope he doesn't see me. Immediate reaction: Look away and hopes he doesn't see me.

"Emily." He called. Damn it. Why did I have to be this beautiful? I looked at the look on his face. I knew that face. He was going to ask me out again. Serious question: Why did my parents have to make me attractive? What should I do? What would Angela do? She would probably say yes to the date. What would Merida do? Wait…I know what Merida would do.

"Hi Josh." I say awkwardly. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was wondering the same thing about you." I don't like where this is going. "Are you -?"

Merida mode activated. I went all sudden ninja and placed him in a headlock. He looked at me shocked and I simply smiled at him.

"Kiss My Ass, Josh." I told him as I allowed him to drop on the ground. Then I did a confident walk to class.

* * *

**Emily learned how to beat people up here. I got some of those moves from YouTube videos**

**So I've been creating more ideas that I got from TV shows. One of them is from one of my favorite TV shows, Victorious. It will apply to Emily and Britney and the special "relationship" they will have by then.**

**And I gave another slim hint to one of my plot twists. I won't be surprised if you can't find it in there.**

**Please vote on the poll on my page**

**Reviews, Recommendations, Favorites and Follows are always accepted :D**


	15. Midnight Moments

**Copyright: Twisted a scene from Iron Man 3 and a line I also twisted from the Kick-Ass 2 trailer**

* * *

Midnight Moments:

I woke up in the middle of the night since my dream ended with me being whisked off into the sunset by my prince charming. He was carrying me off to his castle where we could live happily ever after. But then I remembered, my love life will never be like the ones in the fairytales. Wait, what love life? I don't have a love life. Never have and never will. Maybe just awkward friendships with Daniel. Wait…what? Scratch that. My brain is screwed from the lack of sleep and now my mind is all wild.

I walked down the stairs and was about to prance in the kitchen for some food. Yes, I was hungry at midnight. I'm in the mood for pizza. I opened the fridge but stumbled back when I heard a noise from the floor below and a bunch of cussing. And there was no pizza. Crap. I was about to ignore all that noise from about two seconds ago and go to bed, but then my curious mind sparked. I had to explore.

I took the elevator down to the floor below which was my dad's workshop. I entered my code and walked in to find my dad awake and building something. Yes, ever since I flew around in one of the suits, I was kind of restricted to be in here alone. Not to mention that he ate all the pizza!

"Dad?" I asked. He turned around and threw his failure of an invention on the ground.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked me. Really? He's asking me that?

"What about you?" I asked as I walked over. "You're the one who's just breaking stuff and swearing at yourself? What are you doing?"

"Look, Emily." He stated as he sat down. Great, was this another speech? Mainly because I've ignored too many already to listen to a new one. "Threat is imminent. It could strike at any moment and I have to be ready."

Now this was more serious than I thought. Now, I will listen.

"Isn't that what The Avengers are for?" I asked him. "I mean, that team was assembled to handle threats."

"But there are many people out there that are just after me. I have to keep on building and creating new machines to make sure nobody can get near you or Pepper. You're both the only things I actually enjoy waking up to in the morning."

I felt touched. "But how can you wake up if you don't even sleep?"

"I don't sleep. When I think of something, I come down here and tinker. I can never risk losing that idea. That's right Emily, while you and your mom are sleeping; I just come here and build." I just stared at him with nothing to say. Dammit; he was my dad and like every dad, he wanted to protect me. "You're my little girl. I can't risk losing you to some douche bag."

"Daddy…" Now I just activated my little girl mode. "No matter what happens, I will always be your little princess?" Did I really just say that? I blame the dream I had before. "But there will be a day where this little princess is going to leave the castle. She will be whisked away by her prince charming towards his castle in the sunset." Did I just say that? Man, I needed some sleep. And I can never think of emotional stuff to say. All that was coming out of my mouth was fairytale crap.

My dad gave me a weird look at my little princess saying. I just smirked in return.

"You have a prince charming?" He asked.

"No." I replied. "No man on this entire planet could put up with all this." I said referring to myself.

"Good." He replied. I had no clue whether to make that a compliment or not. "Mainly because he has to get my approval before making a move on you."

"Dad, if every boy I knew had to get your approval, I'm going to die alone with Jarvis." That would be true.

"You could die with him if you could hack him."

"I'm your daughter." I told him. "I already found 30 ways to change his programming."

"Great. I'm losing you already to my artificial intelligence and the future son-in-law I've never met yet."

"But nobody is touching this little princess."

"When we're you suddenly Snow White?" He asked as he grabbed me in a hug. I bet that was brought up since the entire princess bullshit I kept on bringing up. This was possibly the best Father Daughter moment we've ever had.

"Dad please…" I muttered before looking up at him. "Snow White wishes she was me."

He began laughing at well. Now that was the narcissistic daughter I was.

He kissed my cheek and we both walked into the elevator. Now, I was tired. I want my sleep!

"Goodnight Dad." I told him as I walked into my bedroom.

"Goodnight Emily."

* * *

**And there's the Father/Daughter fluff I planned to write. **

**And I personally loved that Snow White line (that was the Kick-Ass 2 line)**

**Next chapter will take me a while to write so just bear with me. I have no current idea of how it will flow (yet I have a plot)**

**I have 53 chapters planned for this story. (FUCK YEAH!)**

**I have another story soon to be published (FUCK YEAH! AGAIN!)**

**One Plot Twist : 3 Chapters away.**

**Second Plot Twist : More than 20 chapters away (Involves Apollo BUT NO! THEY WILL NOT DATE! I DON'T SHIP THEM)**

**Who here has Twitter or even Instagram? Just curious...**

**Please vote on the poll on my page!**

**Reviews, Recommendations, Favorites and Follows are always accepted :D**


	16. Relationship Advice For The Single Girls

**Sorry for the long wait but I had a whole different plot for this chapter before realizing I had no clue writing it. But since I was motivated to get this published so bad, I came up with this while listening to Teen Beach Movie songs on loop. **

**Ignore the fact this chapter was short. I wrote this in literally 5 minutes.**

**Copyright : Teen Beach Movie's Song 'Like Me'.**

* * *

Relationship Advice For The Single Girls:

"Angela, Merida, I need to talk to you." I started as I sat beside them at the lunch table. I looked around the room and saw nobody else coming. This was a secret that I didn't want anyone else to listen in. Nobody must know about this.

"What is it?" Angela asked me. They were both intrigued on what I had to say.

"How do you two ask out a boy?" I just decided to blurt out. They looked at me shocked. "I'm serious. I don't know how."

Merida started laughing. "So you're telling me that the vain Emily Stark can't ask out a boy?" I was about to slap her for saying that out loud, but she caught my hand and gave me a devilish smirk. Damn those assassin reflexes.

"Yes…" I admitted. "It's hard that The Great Emily Stark has never asked out a boy. I've been on dates; but that's because the boy asked me. But I need to know how so I'm getting advice from two complete opposites. That's where you two come in."

"Ok…" Angela said agreeing to all this. "How about, I say something and Merida can say what she does. Then if you have anything to say, just add it in."

"Now, we start." I told them. "Angela…"

"Ask him out with your eyes. A quick glance." Angela stated as she slightly turned her head. "Bat your eyes and look away. Give him a side of mysteriousness so that he would want to know you more."

Merida gave her a weird look. So did I but I had to admit, that was a good point. Merida looked as if she was going to give me real advice. "Just take a chance. Why not ask him on a date?"

"Bake him a pie." Angela offered. Well, the best way to a boy's heart is through his stomach. "Sugar helps show your sweet side."

"You really think a boy would want to eat something I bake?" I asked her rhetorically. "I can't even use a toaster without setting off a smoke alarm. Ok, Barton?"

"Hang with the girls instead of him." Merida told me. What? I thought the point of this conversation was to get a boy. "Don't let him know how much you care."

"Look in his eyes." Angela corrected her. "And let him know how much you care."

"You have it wrong."

"No! I have it right."

Whoa…this turned into a catfight between my friends. You know, I was better off getting information from the internet. Time to change the topic…

"What would you wear?" I asked them. Let's see where this goes.

"Cute dress, ballet flats and luscious curls." Angela stated.

"That's what you wear every day." Merida retorted. I couldn't argue. That was true. In fact, she was wearing that now.

"Then what do you do?" I asked Merida. The RedHead faced me and smiled.

"Leather boots, leather jacket and jeans." She replied. "I have no choice but to stick with the curls. But, in my honest opinion; it's better when you dress for you."

"Agreed." Angela stated. "But you know what? Most of the boys try to woo me or get my attention. I don't mind that, but what do you do about that?"

Oh, so now we were giving relationship advice to each other. Yes, because I am the relationship expert. I've only been in one serious relationship unlike Angela who's been in 5 and Merida who just chooses not to be in one. Unless she's never told me about them before...Now I know what I'll be finding out some other time.

"The more they chase me, the more I resist." Merida told her. "Boys are very unnecessary. That's why I choose not to be with one."

"All the boys chase Angela, Merida resists all boys, and for me, all boys think I'm just gorgeous." I said giving them a flirty smirk. "I don't blame them, I am gorgeous."

"Then why need our help?" Angela asked me. Her face suddenly lit up. What was going through that mind of hers? "Emily has a crush on someone!"

"I do?" I asked. I was completely lost. Not to mention that I had no clue what was going on. But in other news, she was totally off. "Wait, no I don't! Can't someone just ask her best friends for advice?"

"No." Merida replied. "They only ask advice if they need it. Come on Stark, who's the boy?"

"Is he cute?" Angela asked me. Was she really asking for what he looked like? Wait, what he?

"No." I simply replied.

"Why not?"

"Because he's imaginary and I can't see him." I told her as I picked up my bag. "But if you want, he's all yours."

* * *

**There's another Emily Stark one-liner.**

**This story will basically give a deeper introduction on the kids. You'll definitely get to know more about Merida since I'm boosting up her somewhat rebellious self.**

**Please visit the poll on my page!**

**PLOT TWIST #1 : 2 chapters away!**

**PLOT TWIST #2 : Still many chapters away**

**Next Chapter : What happens if Emily is forced to connect with nature?**

**Check out my new story, Time Traveling Spangles while you wait...What if Steve got the opportunity to travel throughout all of space and time to stop crimes?**

**Reviews, Follows, Favorites and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	17. A Stark In The Woods Part One

**This chapter was originally made to be only one part. But since I got inspired by PercyJacksonTheAwesome's story Iron Man Knows All. I decided to make this two parts. And yes, I originally planned another two part chapters in the future. (No, does not involve plot twist).**

**You'll like this. I know I do.**

* * *

A Stark In The Woods Part One:

Apparently, when you're my age with five friends whose parents are fellow Avengers, they make it more difficult for you when you're in trouble. Yes, we all got punished. Well, mainly I got punished. To me, this was the worst punishment my parents have ever given me. My five other friends find it relaxing and joyful for this. But me, I'm stuck without my cell phone (well, mainly because of my cell phone) in the worst place on Earth.

The woods.

Yes, mom and dad along with the other Avengers, A Stark In The Woods is a fantastic idea (not for me). As I'm forced to be in a car Xavier's driving with the others, I will gladly recite the story of how I got here:

It all started two days ago when we were all in our respective homes. All of us were texting on our phones when out lovely mothers starting yapping to us about how we never appreciate what Mother Nature has provided us with. (According to Apollo's logic, Mother Nature doesn't even exist. He claims he can change the weather if he wants). Personally, I think Mother Nature does exist, I mean, I met Iqadi's mom and she can change the weather if she wanted to. But besides that, all of our electronics got taken away and we were shipped off to the woods and were forced to spend the weekend camping.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for about the hundredth time. My tone made me sound like those annoying little brats in all those movies.

"If we're still moving on the road, then we're not." Xavier asked being annoyed of me. I looked out the window and saw nothing but trees, trees and more trees. What was it with nature and trees?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Once we arrived, Angela yanked me out of the car and I was standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Isn't nature beautiful?" Merida asked me as she threw supplies out of the trunk.

"No." I replied. I watched as she threw her bow and an arrow filled quiver along with them. "What are you doing with that?"

"Why not?" Merida asked me. "Who knows, we might get attacked by a bear. Might as well be prepared."

"That only happens in the movies." I stated as I noticed Apollo and Xavier picking up two canoes from the roof of the car. Please tell me we're actually not going to use those. From my expression, I guess by what Daniel said to me, he basically read my mind.

"Don't look so glum Stark." Daniel said giving my arm a friendly punch. "Canoeing is fun."

"You've been canoeing?" I asked him. He seemed more like the stay-at-home nerd than the Boy Scout type.

"No. It looks like that on TV." Now that sounds like him.

"Canoeing is fun." Angela clarified with her usual bubbly spirit. Who could be this perky in the woods? "Our family went camping one time. We went canoeing. It was the best – actually no, worst canoeing trip for me." That makes me feel a whole lot better.

"What a coincidence, sis." Xavier stated. "That was my best canoeing trip."

"You pushed me in the lake!" She exclaimed. I started laughing.

"Because you decided it was so smart to stand in the canoe!"

"Doesn't mean you could push me in."

"Well it was either having only you fall in, or have the whole canoe tip over."

As they bickered, Merida decided to break it up. "Wow!" She exclaimed having everyone look at her. It turns out that when the Rogers twins were bickering about some childhood memory, she built the two tents and took care of the food. Everyone stood there shocked wondering how she managed to do that in five minutes. "This trip has gone great so far with Emily's nagging and Angela and Xavier's squabbling."

"How did you know to do that?" Apollo asked her. We were all wondering.

"Long story short: My parents weren't married till I was four. When they had to go on their honeymoon, I was shipped off to some overnight Girl Scouts for the time period and had to learn all this."

Who knew the daughter of assassins was once a cookie selling, badge collecting, sash wearing Girl Scout. My mind just exploded. I wonder what other childhood secrets everyone else had. I'll find that out some other time.

"Can we just go canoeing?" Merida asked.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

After Angela taught me how to use a paddle, her and Xavier were yelling at each other and demanded not to be in the same canoe as each other. We only had two canoes and six of us. We divided it the easiest (kind of sexist way), as in boys vs. girls.

"That's not fair." Apollo complained. "We have Daniel."

"Hey!" Daniel interjected.

"Consider us even since we have Stark." Angela told him. Excuse me for not being born an athlete like you.

"Hello?" I asked to see if she even noticed that I was right beside her. "I'm not getting in that boat."

Merida stared at me. "Stark. Get your ass in that boat before I let a bear eat your face."

"Fine…" I muttered as I sat in the boat. The boys were already gone and Angela just pushed the boat in the river and we were paddling away.

I got to admit, for something that didn't involve internet or electricity was pretty relaxing. Birds were chirping as they swooped above us. The sun glistened on the water which made nature just more enjoyable. This was priceless. I should do this more often. How come I never had before?

That was when I felt something on my leg. It was ticklish. And not in a good way. I looked down at my leg and saw some Daddy Longlegs (which is a creepy-as-hell spider) on my leg. What do I do?

Crap, crap, crap, crap…!

I screamed at the top of my lungs and for some reason stood in the canoe and shook off that hideous spider. But that was before my brain could process what stupid action I just did.

"Stark!" Angela and Merida yelled as our canoe tipped over and we all plunged into the water.

Underneath, all I could hear was water and the muffed sound of the boys laughing at us. I swam up and saw Merida and Angela whose eyes were both shooting daggers at me. Well it's not my fault…actually, it is. Whoops.

The three of us stared at each other and Angela began laughing.

"How is getting wet funny?" Merida asked her.

"Not that." Angela replied. "Did you see Emily's face when she screamed?"

Merida began laughing along with Angela and all I did was splash them with more water. I still don't understand how camping is fun.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The sun was setting which I was happy about. It means to me that another minute is going by until I can return to my electricity filled home with no bugs! Of course, I was still soaking wet. We returned back to the campsite.

"It's getting darker." Daniel stated.

"I know!" I cheered. "Isn't it great?!"

That was when Xavier threw a flashlight at me. "Stark, go get some firewood."

"Why should I?" I mean, couldn't he get it? He was stronger than me and all I had were noodle arms.

"Because it means that you can get out of helping us unpack."

"Bye!" I exclaimed as I ran into the woods. Anything to get out of actual work.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Damn it. Why does wood have to be so heavy? Why did I ever agree to get wood? I had about 4 small logs in both my arms so I couldn't operate the flashlight Xavier gave me. But I know my way around – actually, I don't. All trees look the same to me.

Damn it. Why did it have to be so dark? I placed the logs on the ground and turned on the flashlight. I didn't even realize it was this dark until after I left the campsite. Curse stupid technology and I wouldn't even be here. My flashlight couldn't help since all I could see were trees and the ghostly glow of the moon. I was scared. I had to get back to the campsite.

But when I turned around, the scenery looked the same in every direction I looked. No familiar landmarks, paths or anything! Why did I have to go so far? Even freaking Hansel and Gretel were smart enough to leave a trail of bread crumbs. Stupid fairytales!

I started panicking. I was in the middle of nowhere with no form of technology to call anyone. I screamed for my friends but there was no reply. I was alone in the frightening darkness. Something could happen to me. What if there's that certain bear that Merida claims 'will eat my face'?

I walked one way in which I thought was the camp but it was just more grass and dirt. But after 15 minutes of going in every direction, there was nothing. Just the same trees and their freaky shadows. But the path I was at right now took led me to a small stream. That's a good thing, right? Please help me here because I am really scared. I thought it was pitch silence until the wind blew making a shiver go down my spine. Added to that was an owl's hoot which freaked me down to the bone.

My heart raced faster. Once it settled down, I was forced to admit:

I am lost.

* * *

**Emily Stark vs. Nature : Who will win?**

**I will be writing a Halloween chapter and publish it on Halloween. Thanksgiving, maybe not since everyone has a different date for that. Christmas, yes. New Years, yes. (I'll even publish that at midnight XD). Valentines Day, yes and etc.**

**Maybe even a Friday the 13th (hehehehehe) **

**Agents of SHIELD = FREAKING AWESOME! I SHIP FITZSIMMONS AND GRANT/SKYE!**

**My plot twists will be pushed ahead since I decided to make this longer. You should thank me since I think these two will possibly be the best chapters in the story (so far).**

**Reviews, Follows, Favorites and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	18. A Stark In The Woods Part Two

**Sorry for the wait...I've been updating my other current story, Time Traveling Spangles. You might want to check it out :D**

**Copyright: PercyJacksonTheAwesome's story : Iron Man Knows All**

* * *

A Stark In The Woods Part Two:

I am lost. There, I said it. I, Emily Maria Stark am 100% lost. What do you do when you're lost in the woods? Ok, first, breathe slowly so you won't panic. The others are definitely looking for you since it's been 15 minutes. I'm scared. I'll also admit that. If anyone else knew, they would laugh.

I had no source of light anymore. My flashlight went dead and all I had as light was the moon.

I continued walking until I heard a twig snap behind me. I was scared to turn around to see what form of wildlife was ready to take a bite out of me. I panicked. Something was coming for me. It sounded that it was bigger than me. My ears perked trying to hear for the sound. But there it was again. The cracking. The footsteps. My mind raced. I don't want to die. There were so many things I wanted to do. I couldn't die – not now. I wanted to get the company, graduate, go shopping in every country in the world, receive an award for being the most awesome person ever to breath and, if I'm lucky, get married. None of which I can do if I'm dead.

So I did the most logical thing I could think of: Run.

Wasn't the smartest thing to do since I couldn't see anything. I think I was being watched by some guardian angel given that I didn't run into anything. But the thing is, I kept on looking straight and not at my feet. I suddenly tripped over something and went face first with the ground.

Obviously, I got dirt in my mouth and my eyes. I was disgusted by its gritty taste as I rubbed the dirt out of my eyes. I spit a couple of times before realizing that my eyes were now blurry since there was still dirt in it. Nothing worse could possibly happen.

I was wrong.

It turns out that when your eyes are full of dirt, if you take one step forward, you fall in a river. On the bright side, it got the dirt out of my eyes. As I climbed out of the river that turned out to be a three-foot stream, I got up just as the wind whooshed by. Just great. I was soaking wet and cold. I really hope they were coming.

I went another direction in hopes of finding the camp. I passed through some trees and felt some leaves falling on my head. I looked up into the trees and saw nothing there. Ignoring whatever's happening in the tree, I walked further until I felt something hit my arm.

What if I was tranquilized? Oh shit…I'm so freaking dead. I mean that metaphorically and possibly physically.

I pulled whatever hit me and leaned it in the moonlight. It was a flat-headed arrow with a sheet of paper at its tail. I ripped it off and read it.

"Stark, you idiot." I read out loud. I have never been happier to be called an idiot. I have been found. "Merida!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs. "Where the freaking hell are you?!"

"Me?" Merida asked as she mysteriously hopped out of a tree. "You're asking me where have I been? The real question is, where have you been? It's been about 30 minutes! I was about to call you dead!"

"Where are the others?" I asked hopefully changing the subject.

"Back at the campsite." She replied as she placed another arrow in her bow. "I was the only one searching out for you just so none of us could get lost."

"But what if you get lost?" I asked as she pointed her bow in the air.

"Trust me, I won't." She said being positive in herself.

Merida pointed her bow in the air and let the arrow loose. It emitted a bright red light in the air. Merida looked in the sky and saw another one appear about 2 kilometers west. Oh, I get it now. It was like a flare gun they use in the movies. I still don't believe I wasn't smart enough to bring one.

"Camp's over there." Merida stated as she threw her bow over her shoulder. "Now will you follow me, or get lost – again?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" I asked her. "Actually, don't answer that."

Lesson of The Day: I hate the fucking woods.

* * *

**I like nature. I really do. Emily doesn't.**

**Freaking special plot twist: Revealed next chapter! **

**Other plot twist: Still many chapters away!**

**Feel free to guess each of them. Even if you're wrong, I might consider using it.**

**Please visit the poll on my page!**

**Reviews, Favorites, Follows and Recommendations are always accepted :D**


	19. The Potts Family

**Here is the plot twist you have been waiting for. And I'm sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

The Potts Family:

It turns out; I have relatives on my mom's side of the family. Not like my dad's side where they're all dead. I had to pack my bags and expect to spend the weekend with a bunch of strangers whom I happen to share my blood with.

My dad threw all the bags in the back of the truck. I kept on pestering him about his side of the family. He never talks about them and I was very curious about this.

"I'm telling you Emily, if you want to know about my family, talk to Angela's dad." He told me in response.

"What?" I asked. "Why would I ask her dad about your dad?"

"Because my dad probably loved him more than he loved me." Well that's not awkward. "And I grew up with stories about The Star Spangled Man. It was all the old man ever talked about."

"Well…" I muttered trying to change the topic. "What do you know about The Potts Family?"

My dad stared at me with a blank expression. "Nothing. I've never met them before." There's a shock. "But your mom's decided it's time that we meet."

My mom walked into the same room as us and got in the car. "Alright you two. Get in the car." My dad and I both moaned. It meant we were driving there. "Come on, it's not that far."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Yeah, right mom. It's not that far, she said. I've been sitting in the back of a convertible for three hours seeing nothing but trees and road. My dad's been complaining to my mom about how he's bored. I thought I was the child here. But to be honest, there are times where I act so much more mature than him.

"Pepper…" He nagged. "I'm so bored. Why do your parents live so far?"

"Tony, you asked me that every five miles." My mom told him. "Sometimes you act like such a child. I'm actually shocked you raised one."

Hello? Right here.

"I didn't do it alone." My dad said with a smirk towards my mom. "Face it Pepper, we make some great parents."

Yes, because I turned out so great. I'm chatty, vain, and lazy. Sure mom, dad, if you want to think you did a great job at raising me to make yourselves sleep at night. Then yeah, I turned out great.

"Tony, Emily, there is something you should know about my parents." Oh great. If they're rich snobs, I'm driving home even if I don't know how to drive. "I never actually told them -"

"- What?" He asked. "You never told them about me?" Did he really make this about himself? I was the one supposed to do that!

"Not everything."

"What don't they know?"

"I married you and had a kid." So they don't know about me? That's great mom. "Don't be all mad at me about it. That was the whole point of this weekend. I'm finally going to reconnect with my parents and tell them what they've been missing."

"What else about them?" I asked. "Mom?"

"They own a country club. It's a Potts family reunion."

"No." I replied. "It will be a Potts family reunion and two awkward Starks who were forced to be there."

My dad smiled at me thinking the same thing. I really was his daughter. My mom turned the car and there was a big country club in our sights. I know it was meant to be beautiful, but it meant it was me against nature. Again. Great idea mom, cause me and nature make a great combination. It's not like you once trapped me and nature before and I almost died in some dirt. She parked the car around the entrance where some men took my luggage. Well, for a place with a lot of trees, the service is classy.

My mom walked up to two older people who were probably my grandparents. As she was reconnecting with them, my dad and I stood there awkwardly until she forced us to mingle with them.

"Mom, Dad, this is Tony Stark." My mom introduced. My dad shook hands with my grandfather and my grandma. "Tony, this is my dad Richard and my mom Cassandra. Tony is my husband."

"Virginia." Grandma stated. Now is where the tension adds by a billion. "You got married and never told us."

"Well you never approved of me even working for him so what was I supposed to do?"

None of her parents answered her. Not even my dad said anything. I was still standing there until one of them noticed me. Dammit, I was so bored here. Might as well go on my phone.

"And who's this?" Grandpa Potts asked. I had no clue who he was referring to so I just stared at my phone screen. "Virginia…"

"This is Emily." My mom said. "Our daughter." I could tell she was staring at me to say something so I looked up at the four adults staring at me.

"Does this place have internet?" I asked. That was incredibly stupid of me. But hey, who said I was good at first impressions?

My parents lightly laughed. But I still didn't get an answer to that. My grandparents lightly smiled at me. I smirked at them as they gave me a hug. It was like those suffocating ones you see on TV. I'll take that as a no for the Wi-Fi.

"You should meet Kate." Grandma Potts told me.

"Who's Kate?" I asked her.

"Kate's your cousin." My mom replied. "My sister Valerie's daughter. In fact there she is."

I turned my head and saw a woman who looked kind of like my mom with a teenage daughter about my age. She seemed kind of like a hipster wearing zebra styled jeans with a neon pink sweater. Dammit that was bright. She also had bright straight blonde hair just above her shoulders. She was quite pretty. Obviously our family provides good looks.

As my parents connected or reconnected with my grandparents, I dragged myself over to Kate just to be social. Who knows, she might be the only person I'm actually going to talk to this entire weekend.

"Emily Stark." I tell her as I stuck out my hand.

"Kate Jones." She replied shaking my hand. "Look, I don't want to be here as much as you do." Well, we were alike in one way. "No offense."

"None taken, I told my mom that it was going to be a Potts family reunion with two awkward Starks."

She cracked a laugh. Oh yeah, I was appealing to everyone. "I told my mom I would be the only unsocial Jones here."

"Won't your dad be considered a Jones?"

"Actually my parents are divorced."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said shoving her phone in her pocket. "My mom's stupid boyfriend was about to come but couldn't because of work. Hey Mom, can Emily and I check this place out?"

"Go ahead." Aunt Valarie replied. "Just be back in time for dinner."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

This country club is amazing. Cousin Kate is too! She hates sports just like me! Unlike being a nerd like me, she does photography. And I mean pictures of trees and snow; not pictures of me or cute boys or even me with cute boys.

We tried golfing but had horrible aim (unless you say the river was our target), driving a golf cart wasn't any better so don't go asking me about that. But when we had to make it out to dinner, we headed for the dining hall where the rest of the family was.

"Emily's on time for something?" My mom stated sarcastically. "Shocking."

"Kate's the punctual one." I said. "She dragged me here."

"Why can't you be more like her?" Did she really just ask me that? Can't believe it. My own mother. But I had a back-up reason.

"Because I'm his daughter." I replied pointing to my dad who just walked in. Judging by the look on his face, he was lost.

"We're you two talking about me?" My dad asked me.

"Maybe." My mom smirked as she sat down.

"Are you alright?" I asked my dad as I shoved a breadstick in my mouth. "You seem more worried."

"There's just something on my mind, Emily." He replied. "I don't know. Something is different about you or your mom. Maybe even me."

"When did you get all poetic?"

"I don't know. I was walking outside the country club and it hit me."

"What did?"

"A golf ball."

Whoops… "Look Dad, that was possibly my golf ball. I'm sorry, but I have horrible aim."

"I will deal with you later." He stated. "Now go sit. It's dinner time and I think it's lasagna."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

I wasn't in the mood for eating, for once, so I just stabbed my fork in my lasagna repeatedly while the family was talking about family stuff to catch up on. If they want to talk about me, I could just say it for them. I was the only expert on myself.

"So, are any of my grandkids into sports?" Grandpa Potts asked.

Kate and I looked at each other for a brief second before immediately bursting into laughter. I hated sports period. Too lazy to kick, catch or throw a ball.

"No." We both replied.

"Then what are you interested in?" He rephrased.

"Photography." Kate replied. "I take photos for the school yearbook and other stuff."

"And you, Emily?"

Damn it. "Uh…are you talking about something, I don't know, useful? Because, I'm not athletic, artistic, flexible, musical, or even adventurous. I like food, books and the internet."

"She really is something." Grandma Potts added.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"Anyways…" My mom muttered. "Now that you've gotten to know each other a bit more, there's something Tony and I have to say."

What is this? How come I was not informed?

"We do?" My dad asked. Finally, someone I was on the same page as.

"Um, yes." My mom confirmed. Might as well drink some water and shove lasagna in my mouth to get preoccupied.

"What is it?" My dad wondered.

"Tony, Emily, Mom, Dad, Valarie and Kate…I'm pregnant again."

I don't know what happened next but all I remembered was immediately spitting out my food.

* * *

**STOP RIGHT THERE!**

**BEFORE YOU TYPE IN THE REVIEWS, NOTE THAT I PLANNED THIS STORY OUT COMPLETLY. I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN AND I HAVE PLANNED IT PRECISELY DUE TO THE CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER IT FOLLOWS. BUT FOR NOW, JUST ENJOY WHAT HAS BEEN WRITTEN AND JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE YOU SEE HOW EMILY TRULY REACTS! ALRIGHT?!**

**Sorry about that...**

**Please visit the poll on my page :D**

**Reviews, Follows, Favorites, Recommendations are always accepted :D**


End file.
